la rose
by lillysatine
Summary: une rose rapproche Sam et Josh mais tout le monde n’accepte pas cette situation.Slash JoshSam


Titre: la rose

Auteur: Satine

Série : à la maison blanche (the west wing)

Genre : slash

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ni les chansons qui appartiennent à Francis Cabrel, Savage Garden et Phil Collins

Résumé : une rose rapproche Sam et Josh mais tout le monde n'accepte pas cette situation.

Notes :

-j'adore cette série et je ne pouvais pas manquer d'écrire sur ces deux là, ils sont trop choux!

-Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fans de Donna mais je ne l'aime pas trop (trop proche de Josh à mon goût !), d'où son caractère dans cette histoire.

-Petite référence au JAG avec Harm et Meg (désolée mais je n'aime pas Mac !)

-Petite référence aussi à urgences avec Carol et Carter.

_**LA ROSE **_

Vendredi, La Maison Blanche, aile ouest, 17h23, bureau de Sam

-Sam?

-…

-Sam?

-…

-SAMUEL NORMAN SEABORN!

L'intéressé sursauta, leva la tête vers la personne qui venait de parler et rougit en reconnaissant son meilleur ami, Joshua Lyman.

-Josh, tu m'as fait peur ! Pourquoi hurles-tu comme ça ?

Ce dernier lui lança un regard suspicieux.

-Je hurle car cela fait dix minutes que j'essaie de te parler et dix minutes que je n'y arrive pas car tu es dans la lune. A quoi tu penses ?

_A toi._

-J'étais en train de réfléchir au prochain discours du président sur la limitation des armes à feu et je ne t'ai pas du tout entendu arriver.

-Si tu le dis.

Josh n'avait pas l'air convaincu mais n'insista pas. Il changea de sujet.

-Au fait, que fais-tu ce soir ? Demanda t'il en s'asseyant sur le bureau de son ami.

-Pourquoi cette question ? Répondit Sam en se calant un peu plus dans sa chaise.

-Je trouve que cela fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu tous les deux et cela me manque de ne plus pouvoir parler avec mon meilleur ami. Et puis ce soir, on est vendredi…

Sam sourit.

-Moi aussi nos discussions et nos sorties me manquent mais avec tout le boulot que nous avons en ce moment…

Josh soupira.

-Oui, malheureusement. Je devine que tu ne peux pas alors…

Sam réfléchit une seconde et dit :

-Hé, il faut bien que je me détende aussi, sinon je ne serai plus productif et comme tu le dis, mon meilleur ami me manque !

Josh lui lança un regard radieux et Sam sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

_Ne me regarde pas comme cela, s'il te plaît…_

_-_Très bien alors, je passerais te prendre chez toi à huit heures, okay ? En attendant, je laisse notre brillant directeur adjoint de la communication à ses pensées sur les armes à feu, taquina Josh en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Sam regarda son ami partir et soupira.

_Cette soirée va être un enfer…Donnez-moi le courage d'arriver à lui cacher mes sentiments…Mais en sa présence, je sens que cela ne va pas être facile…_

Il ferma les yeux et essaya tant bien que mal de se remettre au travail.

Appartement de Sam ,19h57

Sam était nerveux. Il regarda sa montre pour la dixième fois en l'espace de cinq minutes et soupira.

_Calme toi Sam. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un rendez-vous amoureux, ce n'est qu'une simple sortie avec un ami. Oui, un simple ami, il ne faut pas que j'oublie ce petit détail. Josh n'est que mon meilleur ami. Même si je donnerais tout pour qu'il y ait plus que de l'amitié entre nous …_

Ses pensées furent interrompues par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée et il se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir.

C'était Josh.

-Alors Sam, tu es prêt ?

Ce dernier acquiesça de la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix. Il faut dire aussi qu'il était sous le choc de voir son ami habillé de la sorte. D'habitude, quand Sam voyait Josh, c'était au bureau et donc, en costume cravate et certainement pas comme il était habillé maintenant.

Josh avait un t-shirt noir et un jean. Ce n'était pas les vêtements en eux-mêmes qui avaient fait perdre la voix à Sam mais plutôt le fait que ces derniers étaient très moulants.

_Seigneur, donnez-moi la force de ne pas lui sauter dessus…_

-Hé Sam, ça va ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme ?

Ce dernier se força à retrouver l'usage de sa voix pour dire que tout allait bien.

-D'accord, alors allons-y.

Les deux amis prirent alors la voiture de Josh et se dirigèrent en direction du **Silent Hawk**,un bar situé à environ une demi-heure de l'appartement de Sam. Les deux hommes aimaient bien y aller car c'était un club où l'ambiance était feutrée et où ils étaient sûrs de ne pas être dérangés par des personnes les reconnaissant.

Ils s'installèrent à une table, commandèrent chacun une bière et commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien, chacun évitant tacitement de parler boulot. De un, ils étaient venus pour se détendre et de deux, parler des affaires de La Maison Blanche dans un endroit public n'étaient pas vraiment recommandé.

Sam se sentait très bien. Passer du temps avec son meilleur ami lui avait vraiment manqué et même s'il devait faire de gros efforts pour ne pas trop montrer ses sentiments à Josh, il était heureux.

Les deux amis venaient de finir de discuter sur le dernier film à la mode qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas eu le temps d'aller voir mais qu'ils aimeraient bien voir quand même quand Josh redevint sérieux.

-Sam, je peux te poser une question indiscrète ?

Ce dernier se raidit légèrement mais refuser aurait parut bizarre alors il fit signe que oui.

-Tu vas bien ? Je te pose cette question car depuis quelques temps, tu m'as l'air préoccupé. Tu es souvent en train de rêver et tu as cette expression mélancolique sur le visage. Tu sais que si tu as un quelconque problème, tu peux m'en parler. Je suis ton ami et je ferais tout ce que je peux pour t'aider…

_Oh mon Dieu, il a remarqué. Je vous en prie, faîtes qu'il ne sache pas la cause de ma tristesse. Sinon, je risque de le perdre et je ne le supporterais pas…_

Sam plaqua un sourire forcé sur ses lèvres.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ? Je vais très bien voyons ! Je suis juste un peu fatigué à cause du prochain discours de POTUS. Toby n'arrête pas de me harceler pour que je le termine et tu sais comment il est !

_Faîtes qu'il me croît…_

Josh parut sceptique en entendant cette explication et il ouvrait la bouche pour répondre quand il fut interrompu par une voix venant de la petite scène située au centre du bar.

Un homme d'environ une cinquantaine d'années venait d'y monter et il tenait un micro à la main.

-Mesdames et messieurs, bonsoir. Bienvenue au **Silent Hawk**. Je vous informe que notre soirée jeunes talents va bientôt commencer. Devant vous, vont passer différents chanteurs qui sont promis à un avenir très prometteur. Je vous demande de les applaudir et de les encourager car croyez-moi, ils sont morts de trac ! Notre premier chanteur s'appelle Damien et il nous interprète I Believe. On l'applaudit bien fort !

Alors que la salle applaudissait, un jeune garçon d'environ une quinzaine d'années apparut et commença à chanter.

Pendant la chanson, Sam ne put s'empêcher de soupirer discrètement.

_Ouf. A cause de ce spectacle, il a été obligé d'arrêter ses questions. S'il avait continué, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu continuer longtemps à mentir…_

Les jeunes talents continuèrent à défiler, certains moins bons que les autres.

A un moment, Josh fit signe à son ami qu'il s'absentait pour aller aux toilettes et Sam le regarda partir, notant au passage que son ami attirait aussi bien les regards masculins que féminins. Il sentit la jalousie l'envahir.

_Il est à moi, vous entendez ? Moi seul ait le droit de le dévorer des yeux et d'admirer son magnifique corps…_

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas son ami revenir et sursauta quand ce dernier posa la main sur son épaule.

-Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air en colère…

Sam ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand il leva la tête et que son regard croisa celui de Josh. Il se figea et le temps sembla s'arrêter. Josh avait de superbes yeux noisette et Sam sentit qu'il commençait à s'y noyer. Il commença à lever la main pour l'approcher de la joue de son ami quand la jeune chanteuse sur la scène termina sa chanson. Les applaudissements tirèrent alors Sam de sa rêverie et il rougit en constatant qu'il avait faillit caresser Josh.

_Heureusement que je me suis arrêté à temps. Sinon, j'aurais tout gâché…_

Josh lui lança un regard interrogateur mais ne dit rien.

Les deux hommes regardèrent alors le présentateur féliciter la jeune fille. Une fois celle-ci partie, le présentateur se retourna vers le public.

-Très bien, Jessica était notre dernière chanteuse à passer ce soir. Enfin, elle aurait dû l'être. Une requête m'a été faite tout à l'heure par quelqu'un qui veut absolument chanter ce soir. Cette personne n'est pas chanteuse mais elle avait un message à faire passer ce soir à quelqu'un et je n'ai pas pu refuser. Mesdames et messieurs, je vous demande d'accueillir Joshua Lyman.

Ce dernier se leva sous le regard étonné de Sam et se dirigea vers la scène.

-Bonsoir. Il semblait nerveux. Je n'ai pas trop l'habitude de chanter alors je vous demande pardon d'avance mais je voulais absolument dédier une chanson à quelqu'un. Il se tourna alors vers Sam et s'adressant à lui, il dit :

-Sam, tu es mon meilleur ami et je voulais te dire que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, quelque soit ton problème. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais.

Il commença alors à chanter crash and burn du groupe **savage garden**.

When you feel all alone

And the world has turned its back on you

Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart

I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you

It's hard to find relieve and people can be so cold

When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore

Let me the one you call

If you jump I'll break your fall

Lift you up and fly away with you into the night

If you need to fall apart

I can mend a broken heart

If you need to crash then crash and burn

You're not alone

When you feel all alone

And a loyal friend is hard to find

You're caught in a one way street

With the monsters in your head

When hopes and dreams are far away and

You feel like you can't face the day

Let me be the one you call

If you jump I'll break your fall

Lift you up and fly away with you into the night

If you need to fall apart

I can mend your broken heart

If you need to crash then crash and burn

You're not alone

Because there has always been heartache and pain

And when it's over you'll breathe again

You'll breathe again

When you feel all alone

And the world has turned it's back on you

Give me a moment please

To tame your wild wild heart

Let me be the one you call

If you jump I'll break your fall

Lift you up and fly away with you in the night

If you need to fall apart

I can mend your broken heart

If you need to crash then crash and burn

You're not alone…

Oh bien sur, cela n'était pas parfait. Josh n'était pas chanteur. Il était plus doué pour faire de la politique et il n'était pas le secrétaire général adjoint de La Maison Blanche pour rien. Mais pour Sam, c'était la plus belle des chansons car c'était Josh,_ son Josh,_ qui chantait pour lui et pour lui seul.

_Je t'aime tellement Josh et si tu savais comme cette chanson me rend heureux…Tu ne seras sans doute jamais ce que je veux que tu sois mais je sais que tu seras toujours un ami fidèle, le meilleur des amis. Je remercie la personne qui t'a placé sur ma route car même si c'est dur quelque fois de t'aimer en sachant que tu ne m'aimeras jamais, tu me donnes ton amitié et je sais que c'est sincère. Merci mon amour…_

Quand Josh finit la chanson, le public éclata en applaudissements et c'est le visage cramoisi qu'il regagna sa place où Sam le prit dans ses bras en murmurant merci.

Josh retourna l'étreinte en lui souriant en retour.

-Je le pense vraiment, Sam. N'importe quoi, n'importe quand.

Ce dernier releva la tête.

-Tu sais Josh, je peux pas encore te dire quel est mon problème mais ce que tu as fait ce soir, jamais je ne l'oublierais.Encore merci mon ami.

-Quant tu veux Sam…

Les deux hommes se sourirent et se levèrent pour partir. Josh raccompagna Sam chez lui et ce dernier pour la première fois, pensa qu'il pourrait peut-être avouer ses sentiments à son ami sans avoir la crainte que ce dernier ne le rejette. Et c'est sur cette pensée qu'il s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.

Lundi, La Maison Blanche, aile ouest, 6h31

Josh étouffa un bâillement et poussa la porte de son bureau. Il détestait les lundis matins car cela signifiait encore une semaine de travail. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il faisait mais en ce moment, avec la loi sur les armes à feu devant être votée prochainement, il devait s'assurer qu'ils auraient le nombre de voix nécessaires et cela n'était pas gagné.

Il posa sa mallette par terre, se servit une tasse de café et commença à sortir ses dossiers.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua quelque chose d'inhabituel.

Posée sur son sous-main se trouvait une magnifique rose rouge. Josh la prit et la porta à ses narines. Elle sentait merveilleusement bon et Josh constata qu'on lui avait enlevé les épines pour ne pas qu'il se blesse. Il se demanda qui avait bien put lui envoyer cette rose. Il la reposa et sortit de son bureau, à la recherche de Donna, son assistante. Celle-ci saurait certainement qui était l'auteur de ce cadeau. Ne la trouvant nulle part, il rentra dans son bureau et se rassit. Il était en train de regarder la rose quand une voix le fit sursauter.

-Salut Josh.

Ce dernier leva la tête et croisa les yeux bleus de Sam. Il sourit.

-Salut toi !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, demanda Sam en s'asseyant sur un des sièges réservés aux visiteurs.

-J'étais en train de sentir cette rose que j'ai reçue ce matin.

-Oh mais dis-moi, tu as une admiratrice, taquina Sam, quelqu'un que je connais ?

-En fait, je ne sais pas qui a pu me l'envoyer. Je l'ai trouvé ce matin sur mon bureau quand je suis arrivé.

-Des idées sur qui cela pourrait être ?

Josh haussa les épaules et reposa la fleur.

-Non et puis cela ne m'intéresse pas de savoir qui c'est. Je suis déjà amoureux de quelqu'un et je sais que c'est la bonne personne. Alors c'est dommage pour mon admiratrice inconnue mais je suis déjà pris.

Etait-ce un effet de son imagination mais Josh crut voir son ami pâlir et une expression de souffrance passer dans ses yeux. Mais comme elle disparut assez rapidement, il crut qu'il avait rêvé.

Sam se leva.

-Bon, je te laisse. Il va falloir que j'aille travailler.

Il fit un petit sourire à son ami et quitta le bureau.

Josh fronça les sourcils, haussa les épaules et se mit au travail.

Sam marcha comme un automate jusqu'à son bureau. Arrivé là-bas, il ferma la porte et les stores, signe qu'il ne fallait absolument pas le déranger et se laissa glisser contre le mur où il se prit la tête entre les mains.

Silencieusement, les larmes se mirent à couler.

-Pourquoi, sanglota t'il, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que cela se passe comme ça ? Je lui avais laissé cette rose pour qu'il sache que quelqu'un tenait à lui. Je lui aurais dit que c'était moi après et je suis sûr qu'il ne m'aurait pas rejeté. Non, c'est mon meilleur ami et jamais, il n'aurait fait cela. Mais je n'étais pas prêt à entendre que tu aimais quelqu'un…Cela fait si mal, je me sens si vide, comme si on m'avait arraché une partie de moi. Je me demande qui c'est…Certainement Donna. Tout le monde ici se demande quand ils finiront ensembles. Ils font même des paris dessus.

Sam se leva et alla s'asseoir à son bureau.

_Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas contrôler ses sentiments mais ce que je ressens pour toi, c'est quelque chose de trop puissant pour être ignoré et je sais que cela durera toute ma vie. Te rappelles-tu de notre première rencontre Josh ? Je suis tombé amoureux de toi ce jour là…Cela ne m'a pas surpris car je savais depuis longtemps que je préférais les garçons. Mais c'était la première fois que j'éprouvais quelque chose de si fort pour quelqu'un…Tu ne t'en es jamais rendu compte bien sûr, je ne t'ai jamais montré un quelconque signe que je pouvais tenir à toi autrement que comme un ami. Mais j'avais peur, peur que tu me rejettes de ta vie. C'était idiot car je sais maintenant que tu ne l'aurais jamais fait…_

Il soupira.

_Je ne sais plus quoi faire…J'étais content d'être simplement ton meilleur ami car je savais que j'étais la personne la plus importante à tes yeux et dans mes rêves, je pouvais prétendre que tu m'aimais et que tu n'étais qu'à moi. Mais maintenant que tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie, je vais passer au deuxième rang et je ne sais pas si je vais le supporter. Cela va être si dur de te voir heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi, rire avec cette autre personne, partager avec elle ce que nous partagions…Cela fait mal Josh, vraiment mal car je t'aime de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme…Mais je n'ai pas le droit d'être égoïste. Si tu es heureux comme cela, alors c'est le principal. Pour ton bonheur, je renonce au mien…Adieu mon amour…_

Sam sentit son cœur se briser à cette pensée et il se mordit les lèvres.

-Seaborn, sois un homme.

Il ferma les yeux, inspira profondément et se décida à se mettre au travail, tout pour oublier et ne pas penser…Il s'essuya les yeux, mit ses lunettes et commença à relire le prochain discours que le Président allait prononcer le lendemain.

Josh, quant à lui, travaillait activement quand il vit la rose posée à côté de lui. Il posa son stylo et la prit entre ses doigts. Il ne put s'empêcher de la porter à son nez. L'odeur était intoxicante et il ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément sa fragrance.

-Quel dommage que ce ne soit pas lui qui me l'ai envoyé, murmura t'il doucement.

Soudain quelqu'un entra dans son bureau et il reconnut le parfum de son assistante.

-Bonjour Josh.

-Bonjour Donna.

-Alors tu sais pourquoi il te l'a donné ?

Josh était perplexe.

-Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

-De cette rose voyons ! Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi Sam te l'a donnée ?

Josh se raidit et sentit son cœur s'emballer.

-Tu es sûre que c'est Sam qui m'a donnée cette rose ?

-Bien oui, je l'ai vu ce matin la poser sur ton bureau mais, Josh…

Donna ne put jamais terminer sa phrase car Josh avait déjà quitté le bureau et se dirigeait à toute allure vers le bureau des son ami.

_Mon Dieu, faîtes que cela soit ce que je crois…_

Arrivé devant le bureau de son ami, il vit que la porte était fermée et les rideaux tirés mais cela ne l'arrêta pas. C'était trop important. Il frappa légèrement et entra.

Sam leva la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et pâlit en reconnaissant Josh. Il ne voulait pas voir son ami maintenant, la blessure était encore trop vive.

-Hé Sam, j'espère que je ne te dérange pas mais j'ai quelque chose de très important à te demander, dit Josh en fermant la porte derrière lui et en s'asseyant comme à son habitude sur le bureau de son ami.

Ce dernier se cala au maximum dans sa chaise pour éviter d'être trop prêt de Josh.

-Oui mais tu sais, je n'ai pas trop le temps…

_Idiot que je suis, pourquoi est-ce que je lui ai dit qu'il était le seul à venir pouvoir me déranger quand je suis en train de travailler sur un discours…_

-Voilà, reprit Josh qui ne semblait pas avoir noté le malaise de son ami ou qui faisait semblant de l'ignorer. Tu te rappelles cette rose ?

Sam hocha la tête faiblement.

-Est-ce que tu sais ce que veut dire une rose dans le langage des fleurs ? Cela ne veut pas dire je t'aime ?

Sam ferma les yeux.

_Oui, cela veut dire je t'aime. Et c'est ce que je ressens pour toi Josh mais ne vois-tu pas que tu me fais souffrir à me parler de cette rose qui ne représente rien pour toi ?_

Josh continua, imperturbable.

-Tu sais, je serais curieux après tout de savoir qui m'a envoyé cette fleur…Savoir qui est cette personne qui m'aime…

Sam sursauta.

_Non, il ne doit pas savoir que je lui ai envoyé. Non…Pas maintenant que je sais qu'il aime déjà Donna. Mon humiliation serait complète…_

Soudain, il sentit quelque chose de chaud lui caresser la joue et il ouvrit les yeux. Il rougit en constatant que le visage de Josh était à quelques centimètres du sien et que c'était la main de son ami qui était posée sur sa joue.

-Josh, murmura t'il dans un souffle.

Ce dernier sourit tendrement.

-Pardon Sam. Pardon de t'avoir taquiné de la sorte mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Donna vient de me dire que c'était toi qui avait déposé la rose sur mon bureau et de savoir que tu m'aimes a été trop pour moi. Il caressa la joue de son ami. Je t'aime Sam, depuis très longtemps. Depuis certainement le jour où je suis venu au monde. Mais tu n'as jamais montré la moindre inclinaison envers un homme alors je me suis tu. Mais là, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie…

Sam ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles. C'était trop beau…

-Tu…Tu m'aimes ?

-Bien sûr, grand benêt !

Et pour le prouver, il se pencha et embrassa pour la première fois les lèvres de l'homme qu'il aimait. Ce fut un baiser très innocent, un simple effleurement de lèvres mais qui laissait tellement présager…

Quand les deux hommes se séparèrent, ils avaient chacun une expression béate sur le visage. Sam ne put s'empêcher de porter la main à ses lèvres pour les caresser et il soupira de bonheur.

-Tu m'aimes vraiment.

-Oui et si je dois passer ma vie entière à te le prouver, je le ferais, rit tendrement Josh.

-Mais tout à l'heure, tu disais être amoureux de Donna…

-SAM ! Josh prit un air faussement indigné. Ne dis pas cela. J'aime Donna mais c'est seulement une amie. C'est toi qui détient mon cœur. Et c'est seulement toi qui a le pouvoir de me faire frissonner en me touchant ou de faire battre mon cœur plus vite simplement en me regardant avec tes magnifiques yeux bleus. Et c'est de toi dont je parlais tout à l'heure en disant que j'étais déjà amoureux de quelqu'un. Quel intérêt pour moi de rechercher l'auteur de ce présent quand mon cœur était déjà rempli de Sam Seaborn ?

Un coup à la porte interrompit leur discussion et Josh eut à peine le temps de se redresser que Donna entra.

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais Josh, tu as rendez-vous dans cinq minutes avec Léo.

Josh soupira.

-Merci Donna.

Celle-ci sourit et quitta la pièce.

-Il va falloir que j'y aille, dit Josh en se levant. J'aurais préféré rester avec toi…

Sam sourit.

-Moi aussi mais tu dois travailler et moi également. Mais la journée n'est pas finie. On va sûrement encore se voir…

-J'attends ces moments avec impatience. Et puis ce soir, nous pourrons être seuls…

Sam rougit et Josh ne put s'empêcher de rire tendrement. Il s'approcha de son ami et l'embrassant sur le front, il murmura :

-Ce soir, je te montrerai à quel point je t'aime…

Il se recula de son ami et se dirigea vers la porte. Juste avant de l'ouvrir, il se retourna et dit silencieusement :

-Je t'aime Sam Seaborn.

Et il quitta la pièce.

Resté seul, Sam se murmura à lui-même :

-Je t'aime aussi Josh Lyman…

La Maison Blanche, aile ouest, 21h33

CJ était fatiguée et n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de rentrer chez elle. Elle se dirigeait vers la sortie quand elle passa devant le bureau de Josh et constata qu'il y avait encore de la lumière. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et s'apprêtait à dire bonsoir à son ami quand les mots moururent sur ses lèvres devant le spectacle s'offrant à ses yeux.

Josh était assis sur son canapé et était en train de lire quelque chose. Il tenait son papier de la main droite et de la main gauche, il caressait les cheveux d'un Sam Seaborn complètement endormi, sa tête sur les genoux de Josh.

Soudain, Sam se réveilla et se redressa en baillant. Josh lui sourit comme CJ ne l'avait jamais vu sourire auparavant. C'était le sourire d'un homme amoureux et les prochains mots de Josh confirmèrent sa pensée.

-Nous allons pouvoir rentrer mon amour, j'ai fini.

CJ n'entendit pas ce que Sam lui répondit mais vit ses deux amis se pencher l'un vers l'autre. Elle referma alors discrètement la porte et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Hé bien, il leur a fallu du temps à ces deux là mais je suis contente pour eux. Mais j'y pense, j'ai gagné mon pari. Toby, tu me dois une soirée au resto.

Elle éclata de rire en imaginant la tête de son ami qui avait parié avec elle que Sam et Josh ne seraient pas ensembles avant au moins l'année prochaine, « tellement ils étaient aveugles aux sentiments de l'autre ».

-Tu t'es trompé et c'est tant mieux.

Elle bailla et quitta La Maison Blanche.

3 mois plus tard…

Josh poussa la porte de son bureau en sifflotant. Il était heureux. Cela faisait trois mois aujourd'hui que Sam et lui étaient devenus amants et cela avait été les plus beaux mois de sa vie. Durant ces trois mois, leur connexion, qui était déjà pourtant forte du fait de leur profonde amitié, s'était accrue davantage et désormais, ils étaient plus proches que jamais. Ils partageaient tout, les bons moments comme les mauvais et leur relation était basée sur le dialogue et la confiance. Dès que l'un avait un problème, il en parlait à l'autre et ensemble, ils arrivaient à toujours surmonter le problème.

Josh ne voyait qu'une seule ombre à son bonheur. De part leur position publique au sein de La Maison Blanche, ils avaient décidé de ne pas parler de leur relation au reste du staff. Cela ne ferait pas que du bien à l'image de l'aile ouest si la presse apprenait que deux membres importants de l'entourage présidentiel étaient homosexuels. Alors d'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de prétendre de n'être toujours que les deux meilleurs amis du monde. Mais quelquefois, c'était dur à supporter. Surtout quand Josh aurait tellement pouvoir montrer au monde entier ses sentiments pour Sam.

Enfin, il n'allait pas passer sa journée à ruminer de sombres pensées. Surtout que ce soir allait être un grand soir. En effet, il avait décidé de demander à Sam de l'épouser. Il avait commandé les anneaux la semaine dernière et n'attendait plus que la confirmation de la bijouterie pour aller les chercher. Il espérait que Sam allait dire oui. Il savait que ce dernier l'aimait mais c'était un grand engagement à prendre. Cela signifiait qu'il n'y aurait pas de retour possible et quelque part, cela pouvait être effrayant de se lier à quelqu'un pour la vie. Surtout avec un homme. Cela voulait dire ne pas avoir d'enfants et arriver à composer avec le regard des autres. Josh savait que pour lui, cela ne poserait aucun problème. Mais Sam ?

_Bah, inutile de s'inquiéter de cela maintenant. On verra bien ce soir…_

Josh se prit à imaginer sa vie avec Sam si ce dernier disait oui. Ils pourraient emménager tous les deux dans l'appartement de Josh qui était le plus grand. Il ne put empêcher un grand sourire à la pensée de pouvoir toujours se réveiller dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait. Jusqu'à présent, ils n'avaient jamais put passer une nuit entière dans les bras l'un de l'autre car à chaque fois, Sam ou Josh devait retourner à son appartement pour se changer avant d'aller travailler et pour éviter les soupçons. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait dire pour expliquer le fait qu'ils habitent ensemble mais il trouverait. Si son bonheur en dépendait, il trouverait sûrement.

Un coup à la porte interrompit ses agréables pensées. Il leva la tête et croisa le regard de son assistante.

-Josh, n'oublie pas que tu dois aller à la réunion du staff.

Ce dernier la remercia machinalement. Il avait failli oublier que ce matin était le jour où tout le staff se réunissait dans le bureau ovale pour discuter des affaires en cours, des rencontres à venir, des prochaines lois qui allaient être votées... Il se leva, prit ses dossiers et se dirigea en direction du bureau de POTUS, tout en réfléchissant aux points sensibles qui allaient occuper cette réunion. C'était cette semaine que l'on allait voter la loi sur le recensement et malheureusement, certains amendements ne plaisaient pas à tout le monde. Il soupira, entra dans le bureau ovale et s'assit près de CJ. Mandy était déjà là ainsi que Toby. Par contre, Sam n'était pas encore là. Ce dernier arriva peu après. Les deux amoureux se firent un léger sourire et redevinrent sérieux à l'arrivée de Jed et de Léo. La réunion pouvait commencer.

Donna regarda Josh partir en direction du bureau ovale avec les sourcils froncés. Qu'est-ce qui se passait avec lui ? Depuis quelque temps, il avait changé. Il était souvent dans la lune, oubliait ses rendez-vous et avait cette expression un peu niaise sur son visage.

Quand elle avait remarqué cette nouvelle attitude de Josh, Donna avait tout de suite pensé à une histoire de cœur et avait été alors envahie par une jalousie sans nom. Josh était à elle et rien qu'à elle. Pour l'instant, il ne s'était encore rien passé mais elle était sûre que cela ne devrait tarder. Josh ne pouvait aimer qu'elle. Pas une autre femme. Elle avait alors commencé à enquêter discrètement mais n'avait rien trouvé de bien concluant. Josh passait le plus clair de son temps à travailler ici et le reste de son temps, il le passait avec son meilleur ami Sam Seaborn. Elle avait alors pensé qu'elle était trop imaginative et avait continué à aimer Josh de loin, tout en priant qu'il la remarque enfin.

Mais aujourd'hui, ses suspicions revinrent en force. Une femme. Oui, obligatoirement il y avait une femme dans la vie de Josh. Sinon, il ne serait pas aussi distrait et n'aurait pas cet air heureux en permanence sur le visage. Elle avait été trop faible la première fois en ne poussant pas ses recherches plus loin. Mais elle n'allait pas faire deux fois la même erreur. Elle allait chercher et elle découvrirait qui était le secret amour de Josh. Et alors là…

_Tu vas voir ce que c'est de prendre les affaires des autres. Josh est à moi. Il l'est depuis que je l'ai vu la première fois. J'ai tout de suite compris en le voyant qu'il irait loin et je ne me suis pas trompée. Il est le secrétaire adjoint de La Maison Blanche et bientôt, il prendra la place de Léo. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je me suis imposée comme sa secrétaire lors de la campagne présidentielle de Bartlett. Et quelle belle situation j'aurais alors en étant sa femme…En plus, il n'est vraiment pas mal du tout, ce qui ne gâche rien. Donc toi, qui es avec lui, fais attention à toi car dès que je saurais qui tu es, tu vas souffrir. Et ce n'est pas une parole en l'air, foi de Donna Moss._

Elle entendit le téléphone sonner dans le bureau de Josh mais n'alla pas répondre. En effet, comme personne n'allait répondre, le standard allait rediriger l'appel vers son bureau. Et effectivement, quelques instants après, le téléphone sonnait.

Donna reprit son masque de parfaite assistante et décrocha.

-Bonjour, ici le bureau de Joshua Lyman, salua t'elle aimablement.

-Bonjour, ici Patricia McGuiness de la bijouterie Tiffany.

_La plus grande bijouterie de Washington D.C. Oh. Mon. Dieu._

-Me serait-il possible de parler à monsieur Lyman, s'il vous plaît ?

-Il n'est pas disponible pour le moment mais je peux peut-être prendre un message ?

-Oui bien sûr. Pourriez-vous lui dire que les anneaux qu'il a commandés sont prêts et qu'il n'a qu'à passer au magasin pour les récupérer ?

_Des anneaux ? Oh non, c'était donc vrai, il a quelqu'un dans sa vie et c'est apparemment sérieux puisqu'il a même commandés des anneaux. Je dois faire quelque chose mais quoi ? Je ne sais même pas que est cette fille…Réfléchis Donna et vite…Oh, ça y est, je sais ce que je vais faire…_

-Oh, je me rappelle. Monsieur Lyman m'a informé qu'il attendait votre coup de téléphone. Malheureusement, il est en réunion toute la journée et ne pourra pas venir chercher les anneaux. Par contre, il m'a demandé d'aller d'y aller à sa place. Cela serait-il possible ?

_En allant moi-même chercher ces anneaux, je pourrais peut-être en savoir plus sur cette femme qui a volé ce qui ne lui appartenait pas..._

_-_Mais bien sûr. Vous êtes ?

-Je suis son assistante, Donatella Moss

_Et sa future femme._

-Très bien, je vous attends, au revoir.

-Au revoir. Et Donna raccrocha. Elle consulta sa montre et vit qu'elle avait encore deux bonnes heures avant que la réunion du staff présidentiel ne se termine. Parfait, elle allait donc pouvoir s'éclipser tranquillement. Et si quelqu'un la demandait, elle pourrait toujours dire qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien et que c'était la raison pour laquelle elle s'était absentée. Elle se leva, prit ses affaires et quitta La Maison Blanche. Elle avait une mission à remplir.

Elle arriva à la bijouterie Tiffany vingt-cinq minutes plus tard. Elle sortit de sa voiture, prit une grande respiration et rentra dans la boutique. Elle n'était jamais venue ici et se sentit un peu intimidée devant l'ambiance de grand luxe qui régnait dedans. Son visage se durcit alors en pensant que Josh n'hésitait pas à dépenser une petite fortune pour la femme qu'il aimait. Oh mais cela n'allait pas durer et c'est d'un pas décidé qu'elle s'approcha d'une vendeuse.

-Bonjour, je suis mademoiselle Moss et je viens chercher les anneaux que monsieur Lyman a commandés.

-Ah oui, je suis Patricia McGuiness. C'est moi que vous avez eu au téléphone tout à l'heure, lui répondit la vendeuse, une magnifique rousse aux yeux verts, en l'amenant dans un petit bureau situé sur le côté.

-Veuillez-vous asseoir, je vais chercher les anneaux. La jeune femme quitta la pièce et Donna s'assit. Elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre. Quelques instants plus tard, la vendeuse revenait.

-Voici les anneaux, dit-elle en ouvrant un écrin.

_Oh mon Dieu, ils sont magnifiques…_

Donna était sous le choc. Les anneaux étaient tout simplement superbes. Ils étaient identiques et représentaient un cœur en émeraude encerclé par deux mains et au dessus du cœur, on trouvait une couronne. Ils étaient tous les deux en argent.

-Nous avons aussi rajouté l'inscription que monsieur Lyman nous avait demandée.

Donna prit les anneaux et les examina en se demandant quel pouvait en être la signification. Mais elle n'osa pas demander par crainte que la vendeuse ne soupçonne quelque chose. En effet, elle n'était censée que récupérer les alliances de son patron et pas s'enquérir sur sa vie personnelle. Cependant, elle n'hésita pas à regarder l'inscription qui était gravée et lut pour toujours S et sur l'autre pour toujours J .

Elle supposa que le J devait être pour Josh. Ce qui voulait donc dire que sa rivale avait son prénom qui commençait pas S. qu'est ce que cela pouvait être ? Séréna ? Samantha ? Sophia ? Il y avait trop de choix, elle n'avait aucune chance de trouver mais elle avait un indice sur lequel elle pourrait se baser. Elle remercia la vendeuse, fut soulagée de constater que tout avait déjà été payé et se dépêcha de quitter la boutique. Elle devait rentrer au plus vite, la réunion allait bientôt se terminer. Et elle se promit de ne pas oublier de chercher la signification de ces étranges anneaux.

Josh poussa un soupir de soulagement quand Léo déclara la réunion terminée. Il se leva, s'étira et se dirigea en direction de Sam. Les deux amants se sourirent et quittèrent le bureau ovale. Ils commencèrent à marcher en direction de leur bureau respectif tout en se parlant doucement.

-Tu sais, cela devient de plus en plus dur de ne pas pouvoir me réveiller dans tes bras. Surtout aujourd'hui où cela fait trois mois que nous sommes ensemble…Dit Josh.

-C'est notre anniversaire ? Répondit Sam en prenant un air étonné.

Josh lui lança un regard vexé et Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Je plaisantais ! Je sais très bien quel jour nous sommes. Comment aurais-je pu oublier qu'il y a trois mois, je suis devenu le plus heureux des hommes…

-Si tu savais comme je t'aime Samuel Seaborn. La voix de Josh était rauque de désir.

-Je t'aime aussi. Eperdumment et ce soir, je te montrerais à quel point. Tous les deux, nous aurons un anniversaire digne de ce nom, promit Sam. Il s'arrêta à regret devant la porte de son bureau.

-Bon, je dois aller travailler.

-A ce soir alors mon amour, sourit Josh et il partit rapidement avant de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait comme par exemple, embrasser passionnément l'homme qu'il aimait.

Il arriva à son bureau et il était à peine assis que Donna arrivait. La jeune femme avait eu de la chance. Sa petite escapade était passée inaperçue et elle avait pu réintégrer son bureau sans problèmes. Elle avait alors guetté Josh et dès qu'elle l'avait vu revenir de sa réunion, elle s'était précipitée dans son bureau.

-Hé Josh.

-Oui Donna ?

-Un coursier est venu tout à l'heure déposer cela pour toi et Donna déposa sur le bureau de Josh le paquet de chez Tiffany qui contenait les alliances. Je me suis permise de signer pour toi. La jeune femme espérait que son mensonge allait passer

Josh était étonné. Normalement, c'est lui qui aurait dû passer les chercher mais bon, il n'allait pas se plaindre. L'important, c'est qu'il ait bien ses alliances. Le reste n'avait pas d'importance.

-Merci Donna, sourit-il et il se remit à travailler. La jeune femme comprit qu'elle devait le laisser et elle quitta la pièce non sans un éclair de haine dans les yeux devant le bonheur évident de son patron et car elle savait maintenant quelle était la signification des anneaux.

Resté seul, Josh ouvrit le paquet et sortit l'écrin qui contenait les bijoux. Il aima ce qu'il vit.

-C'est parfait, ils ont fait exactement comme je leur ai demandé. Je sens que ce soir va être un grand soir. Oh Sam, j'espère que tu diras oui…

Il referma l'écrin, le rangea dans sa mallette et se remit au travail. Il avait hâte d'être à ce soir.

Quand Josh arriva à son appartement, il était presque huit heures. Il déposa ses affaires dans l'entrée et s'étira. La journée avait été interminable et il avait été content de voir arriver l'heure du départ. L'appartement était vide et cela n'étonna pas Josh car il savait que Sam ne rentrerait pas avant au moins une heure. En effet, le président lui avait demandé d'écrire la carte d'anniversaire pour le ministre des transports qui allait bientôt passer le cap du demi-siècle et connaissant son Sam comme il le connaissait, il ne rentrerait que quand la carte serait parfaitement rédigée. Cela ne dérangeait absolument pas Josh car ainsi, il allait pouvoir préparer tranquillement sa soirée avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Mais tout d'abord, une bonne douche.

Sam poussa la porte de l'appartement de Josh d'un air frustré. Il avait voulu partir tôt pour fêter avec Josh leur anniversaire mais POTUS l'avait retenu au dernier moment pour écrire une carte et consciencieux comme il était, il avait fallut qu'il y mette tout son talent. Et voilà le résultat. Il était presque neuf heures trente et Josh devait certainement l'attendre depuis quelque temps. Parfois, il se détestait. Il soupira et se débarrassa de ses affaires.

-Josh, tu es là? Pardon pour le retard mais…Commença t'il en s'avançant dans le salon avant de s'interrompre brusquement devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Au centre du salon, se trouvait une table joliment dressée éclairée par deux chandeliers et avec au milieu, une rose rouge. En fond sonore, on entendait du jazz jouant doucement sur la chaîne stéréo.

Sam sourit en prenant la rose dans la main. Une rose comme celle qui avait permis de les réunir il y a trois mois. Il trouva l'allusion touchante et sentit son cœur se serrer de bonheur.

-Ah tu es rentré, fit une voix derrière lui, interrompant par là ses pensées.

Sam se retourna et les mots qu'il allait prononcer moururent sur ses lèvres devant son Josh en smoking. Ce dernier était superbe et Sam sentit une bouffée de désir l'envahir.

Josh sourit en voyant l'effet qu'il avait sur son amant.

-Va te préparer mon amour et après, nous pourrons passer à table et célébrer dignement notre anniversaire.

Sam prit un air apeuré.

-Oh mon Dieu, ne me dis pas que tu as préparé le repas.

-Idiot, grimaça Josh. Tu sais très bien que je cuisine aussi bien que toi, c'est-à-dire d'une façon catastrophique. J'ai commandé chez un traiteur français!

Sam ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Quand il en ressortit, il était habillé lui aussi d'un smoking et avec ses cheveux encore humides, il était l'image de la sensualité. Josh déglutit difficilement et Sam ne put empêcher un sourire de venir jouer sur ses lèvres. Chacun son tour…

Josh tendit une coupe de champagne à son ami et les deux hommes trinquèrent à leur anniversaire et aux trois mois de bonheur qu'ils venaient de vivre puis, ils se dirigèrent vers la table. Ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à discuter tout en mangeant un délicieux repas composé de coquilles saint Jacques, d'un faux-filet agrémenté de pommes duchesse, d'un plateau de fromage et pour terminer, Josh avait commandé le dessert préféré de Sam, à savoir un gâteau au chocolat.

Sam avala la dernière bouchée de son dessert et ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de satisfaction. Cela avait été délicieux.

-Cela t'a plu mon amour? Demanda Josh en observant avec amusement le sourire de contentement qui s'étalait sur le visage de son ami.

-C'était parfait Josh, je te remercie. Il se leva soudain et alla chercher quelque chose dans sa mallette. Quand il revient, il tenait quelque chose de caché derrière son dos et avait un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il s'approcha de son compagnon et lui tendit une petite enveloppe.

-Joyeux anniversaire Josh. Je t'aime plus que tout et j'espère que ce modeste cadeau te plaira.

Ce dernier prit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, se trouvaient deux billets d'avion pour Hawaï.

-Oh Sam…

-Un de mes amis possède une maison là bas et il m'a gentiment proposé de me la prêter. Nous pouvons partir quand nous voulons et passer le temps qu'il nous plaira.

-C'est super ! Et Josh se jeta dans les bras de Sam pour le remercier proprement. Ce qui consista en un profond baiser qui laissa les deux hommes à bout de souffle et ivres de désir l'un pour l'autre.

Josh était très heureux du cadeau de Sam car cela serait parfait pour un voyage de noces. Il inspira profondément. C'était le moment de vérité. Sa main serra nerveusement la petite boîte qui se trouvait dans sa poche. Il se tourna vers son amant et s'agenouillant, il sortit l'écrin contenant les alliances.

Le cœur de Sam s'accéléra.

-Sam, tu sais que je t'aime n'est-ce pas ? Je t'aime plus que tout au monde et je viens de passer les trois mois les plus beaux de toute ma vie. Tu es tout ce que j'ai toujours rêvé et pour moi, tu es le monde. Depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontré, j'ai enfin commencé à exister et mes rêves sont devenus réels grâce à toi. Je voudrais passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés. Sam, veux-tu m'épouser et venir vivre avec moi? Je sais que c'est un grand pas et je comprendrais si tu n'es pas prêt mais je serais tellement heureux si tu acceptais…

Josh s'arrêta de parler et attendit le cœur battant la réponse de Sam.

Ce dernier était sans voix. Se marier avec Josh était quelque chose dont il avait toujours rêvé mais dont il n'avait jamais osé parler par crainte que son ami ne soit contre le concept de s'engager de façon permanente avec lui. Il sourit. Il avait été idiot. Et c'est d'une tendre voix qu'il répondit :

-Oui Josh, j'accepte de t'épouser et de venir vivre avec toi.

Il ne demanda pas comment cela allait passer par rapport au autres car il faisait confiance à Josh pour trouver une excuse.

Le visage de ce dernier s'éclaira d'un large sourire.

-Tu es sûr? Je veux dire, nous serons liés pour toute la vie et confrontés à l'intolérance des gens. Et puis, cela veut dire aussi que nous n'aurons jamais d'enfants.

Josh ne voulait pas poser ces questions car cela voulait dire qu'il y avait toujours une chance pour que Sam en sachant cela, renonce finalement à l'épouser. Mais il voulait être sûr que son ami sache vraiment à quoi il s'engageait. Il ne voulait pas qu'après Sam ait des regrets. Non, il l'aimait trop pour cela.

Pour toute réponse, Sam le releva et le prit dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime Joshua Lyman et vivre avec toi pour le reste de nos vies est le plus merveilleux cadeau que l'on pouvait me faire. Je ne demande rien de plus que de pouvoir être avec toi pour toute l'éternité. Je me fiche du regard des autres du moment que nous sommes ensemble et face à notre amour, ils ne pourront rien faire. Oui, notre amour sera plus puissant que leur haine. Quant aux enfants, je n'en veux qu'avec toi et comme cela n'est pas possible, alors je n'en veux pas. De toute façon, avec nos emplois du temps, nous n'aurions pas le temps de nous en occuper et puis, si vraiment, nous en désirons un, nous pourrons toujours adopter. Je t'aime Josh et crois-moi, je sais à quoi je m'engage en acceptant de t'épouser.

Josh eut alors un magnifique sourire et Sam sentit son cœur être submergé par l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour cet homme. Il se jura alors de toujours tout faire pour le rendre heureux.

-Je voudrais tellement pouvoir te passer cet anneau au doigt et que tu le gardes pour toute ta vie. La voix de Josh était pleine de regrets.

-Moi aussi mais tu sais que cela n'est pas possible. Mais je porterais toujours ton anneau au bout d'une chaîne et pour moi, cela sera exactement pareil. Je serai toujours Samuel Seaborn Lyman.

-Et moi Joshua Lyman Seaborn, répondit doucement ce dernier en souriant.

-J'aime entendre ce nom dans ta bouche, mon époux.

-Pas encore, dit malicieusement Josh. Il faut encore que je te passe l'alliance au doigt.

-Alors fais-le.

Josh prit alors la main gauche de son ami et prenant l'anneau qui se trouvait à droite dans l'écrin, il le passa l'anneau à son annulaire, la pointe du coeur en direction du corps de Sam.

En voyant l'anneau plus clairement, Sam fronça les sourcils d'étonnement.

-Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

Josh se hâta de lui expliquer.

-C'est un anneau de Claddaugh. C'est irlandais. Le cœur signifie l'amour, les deux mains l'amitié et la confiance. Quant à la couronne, elle veut dire loyauté et fidélité. J'ai choisi cet anneau en particulier car il m'a fait penser à nous…Nous sommes amis et amants et notre relation est basée sur la confiance et tout ce qui va avec comme la loyauté et la fidélité. Quant à l'émeraude qui se trouve sur le cœur, j'ai demandé à ce qu'elle soit mise car je sais que c'est ta pierre préférée et donc de ce fait, la mienne aussi. Et si j'ai placé la pointe vers toi, c'est car cela veut dire que tu es heureux en ménage, donc pris et inaccessible.

La voix de Josh prit un ton jaloux en disant ces derniers mots et Sam aima ce ton possessif. Oui, il était à Josh et à lui seul. Il regarda l'anneau à son doigt et sourit. Josh avait raison. Cet anneau décrivait parfaitement leur relation. Il prit l'autre anneau et son sourire s'accentua en voyant l'inscription pour toujours S .

-Oui, pour toujours et passant l'anneau à l'annulaire de Josh, il murmura :

-Je te promets mon amour, pour aujourd'hui et demain, tout le bonheur que je pourrais te donner. Je te promets de ne pas douter de toi et de te faire confiance. Je te promets de ne jamais essayer de te changer mais de t'accepter tel que tu es. Et j'accepterais ton amour pour moi sans peur du lendemain. Sachant cela, je t'aimerai demain plus que je ne le fais aujourd'hui.

Es deux hommes se regardèrent tendrement. Pour eux, le mariage avait été célébré et dans leur cœur, ils étaient maintenant unis pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Sans un mot, Josh prit alors la main de Sam et l'entraîna doucement vers leur chambre.

Les deux hommes étaient complètement inconscients qu'à l'extérieur, Donna était là. La jeune femme savait très bien que ce soir allait être le soir où Josh allait faire sa demande. Elle l'avait donc suivi, espérant enfin voir le visage de sa rivale. Mais elle avait été déçue quand elle avait seulement vu Sam rejoindre l'appartement de Josh. Au bout de quelques heures passées à guetter, comme personne n'était arrivé après lui, elle en avait alors conclu que ce n'était pas ce soir que Josh allait se déclarer et elle supposa que ce dernier voulait montrer certainement les anneaux à son meilleur ami et puis aussi, passer une dernière nuit en tant que célibataire. Elle regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était trois heures. Josh n'aurait plus de visite ce soir. Elle découvrirait bien tôt ou tard l'identité de cette femme que Josh aimait et pour cela, elle allait espionner ce dernier. Elle démarra sa voiture et rentra chez elle.

Donna étouffa un juron en regardant l'heure. Il était près de huit heures et elle n'était toujours pas arrivée à La Maison Blanche. Josh devait être furieux contre elle. Mais c'était sa faute aussi. Depuis le fameux jour où elle avait été à la bijouterie Tiffany, elle avait commencé à faire le guet devant son appartement dans le but d'apercevoir sa rivale. Malheureusement, cela allait faire bientôt deux semaines et toujours aucun indice sur cette mystérieuse inconnue. Par contre, elle avait pu assister à l'arrivée de Sam chez Josh. En effet, d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, Sam aurait des problèmes avec son appartement. Des rats avait-elle entendu dire. Les deux amis logeraient donc ensemble à partir de maintenant. Mais par contre, toujours pas de femme en vue. C'était à se demander si elle existait mais pourtant, il y avait les bagues. Donna ne comprenait plus rien. Et qui plus est, guetter l'appartement de Josh la fatiguait énormément et la mettait en retard tous les matins. Aujourd'hui était d'ailleurs le bouquet car elle avait pratiquement une heure de retard. Elle soupira de soulagement en arrivant enfin à destination. Elle se gara rapidement et se précipita en direction de l'aile ouest. Elle s'assit à son bureau et commença à travailler mais n'échappa pas au sermon de Josh.

_Il n'a pas été trop méchant avec moi. Cela veut bien dire ce que ça veut dire. Il a des sentiments pour moi…Hum, j'aurais bien besoin d'un café pour me réveiller._

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le distributeur. Elle prit son cappuccino et commença à se diriger vers son bureau.

_Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je ne sais plus…J'ai l'impression que cette femme n'existe pas. Josh ne fait que travailler et puis avec Sam chez lui, comment pourrait-il recevoir quelqu'un ? Mais pourtant, je ne suis pas folle. J'ai bien vu ces anneaux et Josh n'a jamais semblé aussi heureux et détendu que depuis ces derniers temps. Alors que se passe t'il ?_

Perdu dans ses pensées, la jeune femme ne fit pas attention où elle se dirigeait et c'est un cri de douleur qui la fit sursauter et revenir sur terre. Elle était rentrée en collision avec Sam et son café s'était répandu sur la chemise de ce dernier, le brûlant par la même. Elle rougit.

-Oh mon Dieu Sam, je suis désolée.

Le jeune homme fit une grimace pour cacher sa peine.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Donna, ce n'est pas du café qui va me tuer.

-Viens avec moi, je vais t'arranger ça. Et Donna prit Sam par la main et l'entraîna vers le bureau de ce dernier. Elle était mortifiée. Si jamais Sam racontait à Josh cet incident, quel image ce dernier aurait-il d'elle ? Elle ne pouvait se permettre cela.

Elle força Sam à s'asseoir et commença à déboutonner sa chemise.

-Tu vas voir, je vais te mettre de la crème pour soigner ta brûlure et après, je nettoierais ta chemise.

Elle se tourna vers la trousse à pharmacie qui était rangée dans son bureau et prit la crème. Elle en sortit une petite noisette.

-Tu vas être guéri en un rien de….

Les mots moururent sur ses lèvres et son bras se figea. Elle venait d'apercevoir une chaîne autour du cou de Sam, avec un anneau étrangement familier accroché dessus. Elle pâlit. Mais qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Pourquoi est-ce que Sam avait à son cou le fameux anneau de Claddaugh que Josh avait acheté ? Cela n'avait aucun sens ? A moins que…Et soudain, tout pris sa véritable signification.

Tout le temps que les deux hommes passaient l'un avec l'autre.

Leur amitié exclusive.

La rose que Sam avait offerte à Josh, geste qu'elle avait considérée à l'époque comme seulement un geste de profonde amitié.

Le fait que Sam soit venu habiter avec Josh.

Et surtout, l'initiale sur l'anneau, un S. Pour Sam.

Il n'y avait jamais eu aucune femme. Il n'y avait jamais eu que Sam. Les deux hommes étaient amants.

Elle se sentit malade et sous le regard étonné de Sam, quitta la pièce en courant pour aller vomir dans les toilettes. Elle se releva et alla passer de l'eau sur son visage. Elle en profita pour se regarder dans la glace et constata qu'elle était blême. Ce qui était normal, étant donné qu'elle venait d'apprendre que l'homme qu'elle aimait était…Elle ne pouvait même pas se résoudre à prononcer le nom. Elle était dégoûtée à l'idée que deux hommes pouvaient faire ces choses ensemble et surtout son Josh. Elle sentit à nouveau qu'elle allait vomir et eut à peine le temps de se précipiter qu'elle vomissait à nouveau.

_Je ne comprends pas. J'ai déjà vu Josh avec des femmes alors comment peut-il être comme cela. Ce n'est pas possible._

Ses yeux s'élargirent soudain quand une pensée lui traversa la tête.

_Mais oui, je comprends. C'est certainement Sam qui l'a forcé. Josh n'aurait jamais tourné de ce côté volontairement. C'est la seule explication possible. Et en y réfléchissant bien, cela ne m'étonne pas du tout de cet individu. Depuis qu'il a couché avec cette call-girl, je m'attendais à tout de sa part et bien voilà le résultat. Sam a certainement dû lui raconter des idioties pour qu'il accepte et comme il est assez persuasif quand il veut…Mais ne t'inquiète pas Josh, je vais te sortir de là._

Un sourire mauvais vient jouer sur ses lèvres quand une idée commença à se faire jour dans son esprit. Oui, elle avait trouvé le parfait moyen pour éloigner son Josh de cet horrible pervers. Elle s'essuya la bouche, vérifia son maquillage et sortit. Sam allait payer.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas vif vers le bureau de Sam où elle avait laissé ce dernier, entra dans la pièce et ferma la porte. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils soient dérangés. Elle constata que Sam avait remis sa chemise, cachant par la même l'anneau de Claddaugh.

-Tu vas bien Donna ? Tu es devenu toute pâle d'un coup et tu es partie comme une flèche.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et s'approchant de Sam, elle le gifla de toutes ses forces.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? La voix de Sam était vibrante de colère.

-Je connais ta relation avec Josh, répondit calmement Donna.

Cela calma instantanément Sam.

-Mais comment…

-Non mais tu me prends vraiment pour une idiote ? Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais rester sans rien faire après avoir constaté que Josh avait changé ? J'ai mené ma petite enquête et découvert ce qu'il y avait entre vous et cela me rend malade.

Les derniers mots de Donna furent prononcés d'un ton plus que méprisant.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu réagis comme cela. Tu devrais être heureuse que Josh ait enfin trouvé le bonheur…

-Avec toi, laisse-moi rire. Je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas bien avec toi et que tu le contrains à rester à tes côtés.

-N'importe quoi. Si Josh reste avec moi, c'est car il m'aime et que je l'aime. La colère était revenue dans la voix de Sam. Et si tu es trop stupide pour voir que nous nous aimons, c'est ton problème. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que toi, de toutes les personnes que je connais, pourrait être si étroite d'esprit.

-Maintenant, ça suffit. Je vais être très claire et te laisser le choix. Soit tu abandonnes Josh définitivement et tout se passera bien. Soit tu restes avec lui mais je dévoile à tout le monde votre relation. Pense y Sam. Si je dis tout, Josh perdra son job à cause du scandale. En effet, les gens n'accepteront pas qu'un membre du staff présidentiel soit gay. Regarde Léo. Quand sa dépendance au Valium et son alcoolémie ont été connues, le scandale a failli éclater. Heureusement, l'affaire a été étouffée car sinon, il aurait dû démissionner et quitter son poste à La Maison Blanche. C'est ce que tu veux pour Josh ? Qu'il soit contraint de quitter son job ? Tu crois que votre prétendu amour y survivra ? Pour Josh, ce travail est toute sa vie et je suis persuadée que s'il devait choisir entre vous deux, c'est son travail qu'il choisirait. Alors épargne toi la peine d'avoir à le découvrir par toi-même et quitte le. C'est la meilleure solution pour lui. Si comme tu le dis tu l'aimes, fais ce qui est bon pour lui et pense à sa carrière qui compte plus que toi.

En entendant ces mots cruels, Sam avait pâli et avait senti son cœur se fissurer. Si Donna révélait tout à la presse, Josh risquait de perdre son travail et Sam savait que c'était l'une des choses les plus importantes de la vie de son ami. Oh, il savait que ce dernier l'aimait mais si Josh le choisissait, ne lui en voudrait-il pas un jour ou l'autre de l'avoir obligé à quitter cette vie dans laquelle il avait tant investie ? Alors que si Sam décidait de le quitter, Josh pourrait conserver sa place de secrétaire général adjoint et un jour, prendre la place de Léo. Cela serait l'accomplissement de tous ses efforts. En un instant, Sam comprit qu'il ne pourrait jamais priver Josh de son rêve. Il s'était juré de tout faire pour rendre heureux l'homme qu'il aimait et si cela signifiait le quitter, alors il le ferait. Même si cela devait le tuer.

-Choisis bien Sam et n'oublie pas, à chaque action ses conséquences.

La voix de Donna tira Sam de ses pensées.

-Pourquoi, demanda ce dernier d'une voix brisée.

-Parce qu'il mérite d'avoir une famille normale avec une femme et des enfants et pas ce truc abject que vous partagez.

-Avec toi tu veux dire. Sa voix était amère.

-Tu as tout compris.

Elle éclata de rire et quitta la pièce. Elle n'avait pas de doutes sur le choix de Sam. Parfait. La partie venait de commencer et elle avait bien l'intention de la gagner.

Resté seul, Sam se prit la tête entre les mains. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qui lui arrivait. Comment la situation avait-elle pu se dégrader autant ? Il y a encore quelques minutes, tout allait bien et maintenant, il allait devoir rompre avec l'homme qu'il aimait pour protéger ce dernier du scandale.

_Je n'y arriverais jamais. J'aime trop Josh pour pouvoir penser à le quitter mais si je ne le fais pas, Donna dévoilera tout, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. C'est étrange comment on peut se tromper sur les gens. J'aurais mis ma main à couper que Donna était la gentillesse incarnée et qu'elle nous aurait supporté à cent pour cent. Comme quoi, il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences…Mais comment vais-je annoncer à Josh que je le quitte ? Je ne sais pas lui mentir. Mais si je lui dis la vérité, il choisira sans hésitation notre amour au détriment de sa carrière et je sais que plus tard, il le regrettera et m'en voudra. Donna a raison sur ce point. Alors, je dois être dur. Je dois le blesser dans ce qu'il a de plus cher pour qu'il ait envie de ne plus rien faire avec moi. Je dois faire en sorte qu'il me haïsse. Oh Seigneur, donnez moi la force d'arriver à lui mentir…Je t'aime à jamais Josh et je n'oublierais jamais ce que nous avons partagé mais pour ton bien, j'accepte de renoncer à toi. J'espère qu'un jour tu me pardonneras et que tu comprendras que je l'ai fait pour toi. Sois fort mon cœur…_

Il essuya une larme qui avait coulé et inspira profondément. Il savait ce qui allait faire mal à son ami. Cela n'allait pas être facile mais il trouverait la force d'y arriver. Il priait simplement le ciel d'arriver à se remettre de ce qui allait être le jour le plus dur de sa vie.

Quand Sam arriva le soir même à leur appartement, il était plus que nerveux et se sentait sur le point de défaillir devant l'énormité de ce qu'il allait faire.

_Qu'on en finisse vite fait car je sens que je vais être malade. Devoir rompre avec lui…Oh mon Dieu, je sens que je ne vais pas y arriver…Mais il va bien falloir, pour son bien. C'est ça Sam, répète toi que c'est pour lui que tu le fais. _

_Cela ne marche pas. J'essaie de me convaincre depuis tout à l'heure mais sans aucun succès...Mais il va bien falloir pourtant. Je sens que je vais craquer._

Sa résolution déjà faible faillit s'évanouir lorsqu'il poussa la porte d'entrée et qu'il vit le visage souriant de l'homme qu'il aimait plus la vie elle-même. Mais soudainement le visage de Donna lui apparut ainsi que les mots qu'elle avait prononcés et il comprit qu'il n'avait plus à reculer. C'était le moment décisif. Il allait rompre maintenant.

-Josh, il faut qu'on parle, dit-il en se débarrassant de ses affaires.

Le visage de ce dernier se crispa légèrement. Généralement, ces mots n'étaient pas un signe annonciateur de bonnes nouvelles.

-D'accord Sam. De quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ?

Les deux hommes allèrent s'asseoir dans le salon et Sam veilla à mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et son ami. Il devait rester concentré.

-C'est très simple, je veux qu'on se sépare.

-Qu…Quoi ? J 'ai du mal comprendre, j'ai cru que tu disais que tu voulais que l'on se sépare.

La voix de Josh craqua vers la fin.

-Tu as bien entendu, répondit Sam d'une voix glaciale. Je ne veux plus avoir affaire à toi. En gros, pour faire simple, je ne t'aime pas, je ne l'ai jamais fait et je ne le ferais jamais. Tu croyais sincèrement que l'on pouvait t'aimer et que moi surtout, je pourrais tomber amoureux de toi ? Non mais tu t'es regardé un peu ? Tu n'as rien qui puisse m'attirer, autant physiquement que moralement. Si j'ai couché avec toi, c'est uniquement par pitié, rien d'autre. J'ai franchement d'autre ambition dans la vie que de rester à tes côtés. Néanmoins, je suis flatté que tu aies pu croire que nous deux c'était sérieux. Cela prouve que j'ai de vrais dons d'acteur.

Sam se détourna un moment pour ne plus voir le visage de son ami qui s'était déformé par la peine causée par ces mots cruels.

_Pardonne moi mon amour mais c'est pour ton bien. Oh Josh, tout est faux…_

Il se retourna, son visage ayant repris son expression méprisante du départ. Il s'approcha de Josh et posant les mains sur le visage de ce dernier, il murmura la voix pleine de pitié.

-Tu croyais vraiment tout ce que je t'ai dit, que nous deux cela serait pour toujours ? Oh t'es trop mignon…

Il éclata d'un rire cruel.

-Et ce mariage ridicule. Comme si j'allais accepter de me lier à un homme pour le reste de ma vie mais et ma carrière alors ? Tu y penses un peu à ma carrière ? J'ai besoin de conserver une bonne image de marque si je veux progresser. Je ne veux pas passer pour un pédé et voir ainsi partir en fumée toutes mes chances de réussite. En fait, si j'ai accepté cette idée, c'est seulement car ainsi, j'avais une chance de coucher encore avec toi. Je dois bien te reconnaître au moins ça. Tu es un excellent amant mais même, en y réfléchissant plus maintenant, j'ai quand même eu mieux. Oui, largement mieux. Bref, toute cette plaisanterie a assez duré et j'en ai marre de prétendre t'aimer alors que franchement, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à aimer chez quelqu'un comme toi. Je te rends donc cette bague.

Sam prit la chaîne autour de son cou et la tendit à Josh qui l'accepta sans dire un mot.

-Il va également de soi que je ne reste plus ici pour dormir. Je vais prendre quelques affaires et j'irais à l'hôtel. Je passerais prendre le reste plus tard, c'est pour cela que je garde la clé. Et essaie de ne pas être là car cela va déjà être assez dur comme cela de te voir tout le temps au bureau. Bon, je devine que j'ai terminé.

Il passa devant Josh qui n'avait toujours pas bougé ni prononcé un seul mot, alla dans leur chambre _leur ex-chambre_,prit quelques affaires de rechange, regardaavec regrets une dernière fois cette pièce où lui et Josh s'étaient aimés tant de fois et retourna dans le salon.

-Sur ce, cette fois c'est la bonne. C'était bien le temps que cela a duré mais même là encore c'était trop long. C'est fini mais est-ce que cela a vraiment commencé ?

Il refusa de regarder le visage de son ami pour ne pas voir la peine qui y était sûrement inscrite et sans plus de mots, prit ses affaires et quitta l'appartement.

Dès qu'il eut fermé la porte, il ferma les yeux et s'adossa contre elle. Il se sentait sur le point de défaillir. Raconter toutes ces horreurs à Josh en essayant de mettre le plus de conviction possible l'avait épuisé mentalement. Mais au moins, il avait atteint son but. La carrière de son amour était sauvée. Mais à quel prix ? En l'espace de quelques minutes, il venait de tout perdre. Son cœur, les sentiments de Josh et surtout, la confiance que ce dernier pouvait avoir en lui et en leur amour. Oui, il avait tout perdu et que la victoire était donc amère. Il avait envie de mourir. Il ouvrit les yeux, regarda une dernière fois la porte de l'appartement de son ami les yeux remplis de regrets et se détourna brusquement.

Aujourd'hui, Sam Seaborn venait de voir mourir son cœur et il savait qu'il ne ressusciterait jamais.

Dans l'appartement que Sam venait de quitter, Josh n'avait toujours pas bougé. Soudain, il se laissa glisser à genoux et pour la première fois depuis la mort de Joannie, il éclata en sanglots.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'est un cauchemar, dîtes-moi que je rêve…Il ne peut pas avoir dit ce qu'il a dit, c'est impossible…Mon Sam m'aime je le sais…Non, Non, NOOOOON…_

Il se prit la tête entre les mains.

-Je dois être en train de faire un cauchemar…Oui, c'est ça, un cauchemar. Sam a dit qu'il m'aimait et ceci, pour toujours, il a même accepté mon anneau…C'est juste un effet de mon imagination car je travaille trop. Je devrais songer à prendre des vacances car je me passerais bien de ce genre de rêve…Oui, c'est simplement ça…

Son regard dériva alors vers l'objet qu'il tenait à la main, l'anneau de Sam. Il eut l'impression soudain de suffoquer et la vérité lui apparut dans sa froide nudité. Sam venait de le quitter. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé. Il l'avait utilisé. Les pleurs redoublèrent.

-Oh Sam, pourquoi…Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter cela…

Il se leva péniblement. Il se sentait vide, comme une simple coquille. Il supposa que c'était vrai. Sam venait de lui arracher le cœur et de le piétiner sauvagement. Il ne restait plus rien en Josh à part son corps. Le reste venait de mourir. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains et prit un somnifère. Tout pour ne pas penser et oublier pendant quelques heures cette trahison de la personne qui avait compté le plus pour lui. Il se coucha sur le canapé. Il ne voulait pas aller dans la chambre où Sam lui avait fait tant de fois l'amour. Cela lui aurait trop rappelé que tout ceci n'avait été que mensonge.

Mais il allait continuer. Il était un battant, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, Joshua Lyman n'allait pas se laisser abattre. Ses paroles sonnèrent faux à ses oreilles mais il s'en fichait. Plus rien n'avait d'importance désormais. Sa dernière pensée fut que cela allait être dur de travailler désormais avec Sam et ce fut le néant.

Puisqu'on ne vivra jamais tous les deux

Puisqu'on est fou, puisqu'on est seul, puisqu'ils sont si nombreux

Même la morale parle pour eux

J'aimerais quand même te dire

Tout ce que j'ai pu écrire

Je l'ai puisé à l'encre de tes yeux

Quand Josh se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, il était à peine quatre heures. Il se leva péniblement et s'étira. Il se sentait tout groggy mais cela n'était pas étonnant puisqu'il avait pris un somnifère. Il fit quelques pas en direction de la salle de bains et étouffa une grimace. Il avait des courbatures.

-Super, la journée commence très bien. Pourquoi est-ce que cela ne m'étonne pas ?

Il arriva dans la salle de bains et se regarda dans la glace. Il avait les yeux rouges à force d'avoir tant pleuré la veille et son regard était vide, presque hanté.

-Je suis idiot. Sam a raison. Comment ais-je pu croire que quelqu'un pouvait m'aimer ? Je sais pourtant parfaitement que je suis quelqu'un qu'on ne peut pas aimer. Je n'ai rien chez moi qui pourrait être aimé.

Il se déshabilla et c'est nu qu'il se regarda d'un air critique.

-Non mais regardez-moi. Je ne suis pas beau. Je suis trop maigre et puis, je commence à avoir un peu de ventre. Je n'ai pas un beau visage. Mes cheveux et mes yeux sont trop quelconques et je n'ai pas une belle bouche. Comment Sam aurait-il pu aimer ça ?

Son regard dériva sur son entrejambe.

-Je ne suis même pas bien proportionné de ce côté-là. Cela ne m'étonne pas qu'il ait dit qu'il avait vu mieux côté sexe…Pourtant, je l'ai aimé de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme. Mais cela ne devait pas être assez…

Il se mit rapidement une robe de chambre. Il ne voulait plus voir son physique qui le dégoûtait.

-Et puis, côté caractère, ce n'est vraiment pas ça non plus. Je sais que je suis trop caustique, trop sensible, trop loufoque. J'ai aussi un franc parler trop agressif. On ne peut pas dire que j'ai le meilleur caractère du monde. Je suppose que c'est cela qui fait fuir les gens que j'aime. Mais je ne peux pas changer qui je suis, sinon ce n'est plus moi…Oh Sam, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas accepté comme je suis ? Je croyais que toi, tu étais différent et que tu pourrais m'aimer. Mais je devine que j'avais tort. Je ne peux pas être aimé…

Il sentit qu'il allait se remettre à pleurer mais il regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était temps pour lui de se préparer à aller travailler.

-Heureusement que j'ai mon travail car sinon, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait…

Quarante minutes plus tard, il était prêt. Et c'est d'un pas lourd qu'il se dirigea en direction de La maison Blanche. Il avait l'estomac noué d'anxiété à l'idée de voir Sam. Cela allait être difficile…

Quand Donna vit arriver Josh, elle ne put empêcher un sourire de venir jouer sur ses lèvres. Il avait une tête horrible. Parfait. Cela voulait certainement dire que Sam et lui avaient rompu. Tant mieux.

_Ne t'inquiète pas Josh. Bientôt tu oublieras cet imbécile et tu comprendras alors qu'il n'était pas fait pour toi. J'ai hâte que tu retrouves tes esprits et que tu me remarques enfin… _

Sam, quant à lui, n'était pas dans un meilleur état que Josh. Il n'avait pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit tellement il avait pleuré et il se détestait pour la peine qu'il avait causée à son ami, même s'il savait que c'était la meilleure solution. Lui aussi était anxieux de sa rencontre avec Josh. Il savait qu'ils allaient devoir travailler en étroite collaboration mais il avait prévu de rester le plus professionnel possible et de limiter un maximum leur temps passé ensemble.

Et c'est ainsi que durant toute la journée, Sam évita au maximum son ami. Quand il devait impérativement lui parler, sa voix était froide et coupante comme de la glace et il veillait à avoir toujours dans le regard cette petite lueur de mépris. Il ne perdait pas non plus une occasion pour le contredire et de critiquer ses actions.

Cette semaine fut un enfer pour les deux hommes.

Déjà, Sam récupéra ses affaires à l'appartement de Josh. Il habitait désormais à l'hôtel, en attendant de retrouver un appartement. Quand il avait pris ses affaires, il n'avait pu empêcher une larme de couler et il était alors parti comme un voleur pour ne pas que Josh qui allait bientôt rentrer le voit comme cela. Quant à ce dernier, il avait l'impression d'être un moins que rien car à chaque fois qu'il faisait ou disait quelque chose, Sam le critiquait ou le contredisait. Et sa confiance en lui, déjà ébranlée par sa récente rupture avec lui, s'amenuisait à chaque critique que ce dernier pouvait lui adresser.

En apparence, les deux hommes donnaient l'impression que tout allait bien mais à l'intérieur, ils mourraient un peu plus chaque jour.

La seule contente était Donna qui voyait les deux hommes dériver de plus en plus l'un de l'autre et qui ainsi voyait ses chances de bonheur avec Josh augmenter.

Josh vit arriver la fin de la semaine avec soulagement. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de rentrer chez lui, de se mettre sous sa couverture et de ne plus jamais en sortir. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas possible. Il soupira et commença à ranger ses affaires. Ce soir, il voulait tout oublier. Il décida alors d'aller se saouler. Il savait qu'il ne tenait pas très bien l'alcool mais quelle importance ? Il voulait simplement que le mal qui était dans son cœur disparaisse. Il partit rapidement, ne voyant pas le regard déçu de Donna qui n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'il l'invite à sortir.

Sam vit Josh quitter l'aile ouest avec soulagement.

_Pars mon amour et va loin de moi. Ainsi, je ne pourrais pas te blesser davantage. Surtout sois fort. N'écoute pas ce que je te dis sur ton travail. Tu es le meilleur. Je veux seulement que tu me détestes…Ce que cela fait mal de dire ça…_

Ses pensées furent brutalement interrompues par la sonnerie du téléphone. Il décrocha et sourit en entendant la personne qui était à l'autre bout du fil.

Sam arriva à huit heures devant le pub O'Malley. Il repéra tout de suite la personne qu'il cherchait et il sourit. Cela faisait tellement longtemps …

Il s'approcha.

-Salut Harm !

L'homme prénommé Harm se retourna et sourit lui aussi.

-Sam, cela fait si longtemps qu'on ne s'est vus !

Et sans attendre de réponse, il enlaça l'autre homme.

Sam permit l'étreinte quelques instants avant de se dégager.

-Du calme, voyons ! Et si on rentrait ? Tu pourras me dire ce que tu deviens.

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans le bar, commandèrent une bière et s'assirent.

Sam regarda avec tendresse l'homme assis en face de lui. Son ami n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Il était toujours aussi séduisant.

-L'armée te réussit pas mal, taquina t'il.

-Idem pour toi à La Maison Blanche, rétorqua Harm.

Ce dernier était avocat dans la marine et lui et Sam étaient des amis de longue date. Enfants, ils avaient fait les quatre cent coups ensemble et quand ils avaient été obligés de se séparer pour suivre leur carrière respective, ils étaient restés en contact par lettre ou par téléphone et essayaient de se voir quand leur emploi du temps le leur permettait. Ce qui n'était pas toujours facile.

-Cela fait bien deux ans qu'on ne s'est vus…

-Oui, le temps passe trop vite. Alors dis-moi, je suppose que si tu es à D.C, c'est pour ton travail. Une affaire en particulier ?

-Actuellement, je suis venu te voir.

Sam leva un sourcil.

-Je suis flatté mais pourquoi ?

-Oh Sam, je vais me marier et je voudrais que tu sois mon témoin.

En entendant ces mots, Sam repensa à son propre mariage et sentit son cœur se serrer.

_Oh Josh…_

Il plaqua un faux sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Mais c'est fantastique ! Allez, dis-moi-en plus sur elle ! Je veux tout savoir !

-Et bien elle s'appelle Meg et elle est aussi avocate au J.A.G. Au départ, c'était mon équipière et puis un jour, elle a été transférée à Naples. C'est à ce moment que j'ai compris que je l'aimais. Je suis allée la voir, on a parlé et elle m'a dit qu'elle aussi m'aimait. Nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble et la semaine dernière, je lui ai demandé de m'épouser. Et elle a dit oui ! Je me suis dit alors qu'il fallait absolument que je te demande d'être mon témoin. C'est pour cela que je suis là.

-Oh Harm, je suis si heureux pour toi ! J'accepte avec plaisir !

-Parfait ! Mais et toi, quelqu'un dans ta vie en ce moment ? Tu as un petit ami ?

Harm faisait partie des rares personnes qui savaient que Sam préférait les hommes.

-Non, personne.

Il ne put empêcher une expression de souffrance de passer sur son visage et baissa la tête pour ne pas que son ami sans aperçoive mais il ne fut pas assez rapide.

-Sam, dis-moi. Je sens que tu es malheureux…

-Ce n'est rien…

-Sam, tu sais que je suis ton ami et que tu peux tout me dire.

Ces mots lui rappelèrent les mots que Josh avait prononcés quelques mois plus tôt et il sentit sa gorge se nouer.

-Je…Je…

-Oh Sam…

Et Harm prit alors Sam dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

-Dis-moi tout. Tu viens de te séparer de quelqu'un c'est ça ? Dis-moi son nom que j'aille lui botter les fesses pour ne pas savoir ce qu'il perd !

Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'essai de Harm de le dérider.

Et c'est alors que Josh entra dans le bar.

Ce dernier avait décidé de se saouler mais il ne savait pas du tout où aller. Il avait alors erré au hasard des rues, ne voulant pas trouver un endroit où il pourrait porter atteinte à la réputation de La Maison Blanche. Finalement, il était arrivé devant ce pub irlandais et avait décidé d'y entrer. Après tout, il aimait la bière irlandaise et l'endroit était assez éloigné. Il commanda une bière et commença à chercher une place. C'est alors qu'il vit Sam dans les bras de Harm en train de sourire. Josh, fragilisé par sa rupture avec Sam et par les remarques acerbes que ce dernier pouvait lui adresser au travail, sentit les derniers vestiges de son contrôle sur ses émotions disparaître et quelque chose se brisa en lui définitivement. Sa main trembla sous le choc et il laissa tomber sa bière.

En entendant le bruit, Sam et Harm levèrent la tête et Sam pâlit en reconnaissant Josh.

-Josh, murmura t'il dans un souffle.

Ce dernier ne pouvait que regarder l'homme qu'il aimait toujours, malgré tout ce que ce dernier lui avait fait, dans les bras d'un autre homme. Un homme grand, musclé, brun avec de magnifiques yeux bleus. Un homme magnifique.

_Pas étonnant qu'il t'ait jeté. Tu n'es rien et cet homme est tout ce dont Sam peut rêver. Tu n'es rien, tu n'es rien, tu n'es rien…_

Il s'enfuit en courant du bar.

Sam regarda son ami partir les yeux pleins de tristesse et sans s'en apercevoir, murmura :

-Oh Josh, je t'aime, pardonne moi…

-Très bien Sam, maintenant je veux savoir ce qui se passe.

Ce dernier sursauta. Il avait oublié pendant quelques instants la présence de son ami.

-Il n'y a rien à dire, répondit tristement Sam. Je l'aime mais nous ne pouvons être ensemble. Fin de l'histoire.

-Mais enfin, tu l'aimes et il t'aime, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux quand il nous a vus tous les deux. Alors pourquoi est-ce que cela ne serait pas possible ?

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

Il se leva.

-Je suis désolé mais je ne suis pas de très bonne compagnie ce soir. Je vais rentrer chez moi. Excuse moi et encore toutes mes félicitations pour ton mariage. Je te rappellerais.

Et avant que Harm ait pu le retenir, il était parti, laissant ce dernier se demander ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre les deux pour en arriver là.

Josh ferma la porte de son appartement. Depuis qu'il avait vu Sam dans les bras d'un autre homme, l'image s'était incrustée dans sa rétine et il ne pouvait rien voir d'autre. Il souffrait tellement…

_Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Sam me déteste en tant qu'homme mais au moins, j'avais toujours mon travail. Puis voilà que Sam critique tout ce que je peux dire ou faire. _

_Et maintenant ça…Le voir dans les bras d'un autre homme est plus que je ne peux supporter. J'ai atteint mes limites…_

Son esprit devint blanc. Il enleva la chaîne autour se son cou, prit l'anneau et le rangea dans son portefeuille avec l'anneau de Sam. Et comme un automate, il se dirigea vers la chaîne stéréo. Il mit l'Ave Maria de Schubert, l'air préféré de Joannie

_Je vais bientôt te rejoindre_

et se dirigea vers son armoire à pharmacie. Il prit une grosse quantité de médicaments, ne regardant même pas ce qu'il piochait et attrapant au passage une bouteille de bourbon, il s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Dans ce lieu où lui et Sam s'étaient tant de fois renouvelés leur amour.

Sam ne désirait qu'une chose. C'était dormir et oublier tous les derniers événements qui avaient fait de sa vie un enfer. Il se haïssait mais par-dessus tout, il haïssait Donna car c'était à cause d'elle que toute cette débâcle avait commencé. Il avait presque atteint sa chambre quand il constata que quelqu'un l'attendait. Il poussa un soupir d'irritation en reconnaissant CJ. Pas maintenant. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à parler avec elle.

-Salut Sam.

-CJ, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à discuter avec toi. Je suis fatigué et je voudrais me coucher, grogna Sam pour toute réponse en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre. CJ le suivit et referma la porte derrière elle.

-Cela ne sera pas long. Je veux savoir ce qui se pense entre Josh et toi. Il y a quelques mois, vous vous comportiez comme si vous étiez seuls au monde tellement vous étiez amoureux et maintenant, c'est pire que le pôle nord entre vous deux. Tu ne fais que l'ignorer et le mépriser. Alors je répète ma question, que se passe t'il ? Vous vous êtes disputés ? Je n'ai jamais vu Josh dans cet état là. Il fait semblant d'aller bien mais je sais que ça ne va pas. Que tu as-tu fait pour qu'il soit comme ça ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu étais comme ça Sam.

Elle s'arrêta et attendit la réponse de son ami

Ce dernier resta un moment silencieux.

-Comment sais-tu que Josh et moi étions ensemble ?

CJ sourit.

-Voyons Sam, tout le monde a remarqué la façon dont vous vous regardiez et dont vous vous parliez. Vous passiez tout votre temps ensemble et vous vous touchiez beaucoup. Ce n'est pas compliqué de faire le calcul.

Elle laissa de côté le fait qu'elle les avait vus ensemble.

-C'est vrai, Josh et moi étions ensemble mais c'est fini et j'apprécierais que tu te mêles de ce qui te regarde. Maintenant, j'aimerais bien me coucher. Alors si tu veux bien t'en aller...

CJ ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais elle fut interrompue par la sonnerie de son portable.

-CJ Cregg.

-…

-Oh mon Dieu. Sam est avec moi, on arrive tout de suite.

Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers Sam

-C'était Léo. Josh vient de faire une tentative de suicide.

Sam pâlit et dût s'agripper à une chaise car sinon, il serait tombé.

-Comment est-ce arrivé ? Sa voix était blanche

CJ le regarda curieusement.

-Josh avait mis de la musique à fond dans son appartement. Des voisins ont appelé la police pour se plaindre du bruit. Quand elle est arrivée, elle a trouvé Josh qui avait apparemment avalé des médicaments avec de l'alcool. Il a été directement amené à l'hôpital général et la police a alors prévenu Léo qui vient à son tour de me prévenir.

-Je…Je dois le voir.

Il tremblait de tous ses membres et paraissait très secoué.

-Sam, si tu réagis comme cela, c'est que tu tiens encore à lui, alors je ne comprends pas…

-Pas maintenant s'il te plaît.

CJ acquiesça silencieusement. Pour l'instant, elle laissait tomber mais elle n'allait pas abandonner. Elle allait découvrir ce qui avait causé à deux de ses deux meilleurs amis de se séparer aussi salement alors qu'ils étaient à l'évidence toujours aussi amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Elle suivit Sam et tous les deux montèrent dans sa voiture. Aussitôt, Sam démarra en direction de l'hôpital.

Le trajet fut rapide. Il faut dire aussi que Sam était tellement inquiet qu'il grilla tous les feux et qu'il roula largement au dessus de la vitesse autorisée. Mais heureusement, ils n'eurent aucun accident et dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés.

Aussitôt, Sam se précipita en direction de l'entrée. Mais au moment où il franchissait la porte, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

Donna.

Si la jeune femme le voyait près de Josh, elle n'allait pas vraiment apprécier et risquait de mettre sa menace à exécution. Tant pis, il aviserait plus tard. Pour l'instant, il était trop inquiet.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers l'accueil.

-S'il vous plaît, demanda t'il à une infirmière du nom de Carol qui se trouvait là, je cherche Joshua Lyman. Il vient d'être amené récemment ici.

-Vous êtes de la famille?

-Il est avec moi, interrompit une voix et Sam poussa un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant Léo.

-Très bien, s'il est avec vous monsieur McGarry, il n'y a aucun problème, répondit la jeune infirmière en souriant.

-Suivez-moi, fit Léo à Sam et CJ qui venait d'arriver.

Tous les trois se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur et Léo appuya alors sur le bouton du troisième étage.

Le trajet fut silencieux et soudain, Sam craqua.

-Alors comment va Josh ?

-Les médecins lui ont fait un lavage d'estomac et tout danger est écarté. Actuellement, il est sous sédatifs.

Sam poussa un soupir de soulagement.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta au troisième étage et ils descendirent. Sam et CJ suivirent Léo devant la porte 304 où ils retrouvèrent Toby et Mandy. Sam constata que Donna n'était pas là et il soupira d'aise.

Il se tourna vers Léo et demanda :

-Peut-on le voir ?

-Le docteur Carter a dit que l'on pouvait aller attendre à son chevet mais une personne à la fois. Nous avons attendu que tu arrives. Tu es son meilleur ami, c'est à toi d'y aller, répondit Mandy.

-Merci de tout cœur, répondit Sam.

Ses amis lui sourirent et le suivirent des yeux lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce. Ils savaient tous que les deux hommes étaient très proches et même s'ils avaient semblés distants dernièrement, personne n'avait pensé à prendre la place de Sam au côté de Josh.

Sam entra dans la salle et referma silencieusement la porte derrière lui. Il s'approcha doucement du lit de Josh qui dormait et prenant la main de ce dernier dans la sienne, il s'assit à côté de son ami. Il était si pâle…

-Oh Josh, pardon. C'est ma faute tout ce qui nous arrive. C'est à cause de moi si tu es dans cet état. C'est car je t'ai raconté toutes ces horreurs que tu as tenté de te suicider. Oh Josh, si seulement tu savais…Tout ce que j'ai pu te dire, ce sont des mensonges. Je t'aime, plus que tout et les trois mois passés avec toi ont été les plus beaux de toute ma vie. Tu es tout ce dont je peux désirer chez un homme. Tu es sensible, charmant, drôle, intelligent, combatif. Et qui plus est, j'apprécie énormément ton physique. Pour moi, tu es parfait. Tu es également un très bon amant. Quand nous nous aimons, tu penses d'abord à mon plaisir et sache que cela me touche profondément. Quand tu aimes, tu aimes avec tout ton cœur, tous tes sentiments et c'est merveilleux. Tu sais, tu es aussi un formidable homme politique. Tu es charismatique, passionné et tu as ce côté agressif qui fait de toi un brillant orateur politique.

Je suis désolé pour cette semaine qui vient de se passer. Je sais que je t'ai fait souffrir mais je n'avais pas le choix. Oui, si je ne rompais pas avec toi, Donna menaçait de tout dire à la presse et cela aurait ruiné ta carrière. Je savais qu'elle avait un petit faible pour toi mais jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'elle irait jusque là pour t'avoir. Je ne t'ai rien dit car je sais que tu l'aimes beaucoup. Moi aussi mais c'était avant…Je suis sûr que si tu avais su la situation, tu m'aurais dit que j'étais idiot de m'inquiéter des conséquences, que tu m'aimais et que ta carrière passait après. Je te connais mon amour. Mais je connais aussi ton amour de ton travail et je sais qu'à un moment ou à un autre, tu aurais regretté ce choix et que tu m'en aurais voulu. C'est pour cela que j'ai pris cette décision. Je sais qu'elle t'a fait souffrir et crois-moi, cela m'a tué de devoir te jouer cette comédie. Mon cœur mourrait un peu plus à chaque mot cruel. Mais c'était pour ton bien. J'espère qu'un jour, tu trouveras la force de me pardonner et que tu aimeras à nouveau quelqu'un qui sera plus en harmonie avec tes ambitions. Mais sache que moi, je t'aimerais toujours…Tu n'as donc pas à être jaloux de Harm. Tu sais, c'est l'homme qui était dans ce bar avec moi. C'est un de mes amis d'enfance, c'est tout. Et qui plus est, il va se marier prochainement. Tu n'as donc pas à t'inquiéter, il n'y aura jamais que toi dans mon cœur…

-Comme c'est touchant, ironisa soudain une voix derrière lui.

C'était Donna qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre.

-Toi, s'exclama Sam en se levant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il était furieux que la jeune femme ait osé interrompre sa confession.

-C'est très simple. Dès que j'ai appris pour Josh, je me suis précipitée à l'hôpital pour le voir et là, Léo m'a dit que tu étais avec lui. Je me suis alors permise d'entrer.

-Tu n'avais pas le droit. Le docteur a recommandé seulement une visite à la fois.

-Et toi tu avais le droit de le voir ? Je croyais que l'on avait un accord. Et que si tu le revoyais, je dirais tout de votre relation à la presse. Tu sais que j'en suis capable. Pense aux conséquences pour Josh…

Le sourire de la jeune femme était mauvais et elle souriait, sûre d'elle-même et de ce que Sam allait faire.

Ce dernier leva la main pour la gifler. Il n'en pouvait plus d'elle et de toutes ses manigances. C'était sa faute si Josh était dans ce lit d'hôpital, sa faute s'il avait autant souffert ces derniers temps.

-Que se passe t'il ici ?

Sam et Donna se retournèrent devant la personne qui venait d'entrer.

C'était un homme assez jeune portant une blouse blanche.

C'était le docteur.

-Je suis le docteur Carter et je vous prierais de sortir. Mon patient a besoin de repos. J'avais autorisé une visite et pas deux. Alors maintenant, ça suffit. Dehors.

-Excusez-les docteur, intervint alors Léo qui était entré à la suite du docteur.

-Ecoutez monsieur McGarry. Je veux bien faire des concessions et vous permettre de voir monsieur Lyman mais il ne faut quand même pas oublier que vous êtes dans un hôpital et que mon patient sort juste d'un lavage d'estomac, ce qui n'est pas très plaisant croyez-moi.

Léo eut un sourire contrit et poussa Sam et Donna hors de la pièce.

-Ils s'en vont.

Le docteur Carter eut un sourire de satisfaction et sortit lui aussi de la pièce.

-Vous pourrez revenir le voir mais seulement quand il sera réveillé. En attendant, vous pouvez aller dans la salle d'attente.

Il sourit brièvement et partit.

Sam se tourna vers Léo.

-Léo, je…

-Cela suffit. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé et je ne veux pas le savoir. Seulement, maintenant je veux que toi et Donna rentriez tous chez vous. Rester ici pour vous battre ne fera pas de bien à Josh.

Sa voix était sèche.

-Mais Léo, tenta à nouveau Sam mais il s'arrêta net quand ce dernier lui jeta un regard menaçant.

-Très bien, soupira t'il mais je veux qu'on me prévienne dès qu'il se réveille.

-Oui, on le fera. Toby va rester ici de toute façon. Quant à moi, je dois repasser par La Maison Blanche pour donner des nouvelles au président.

-Mandy, tu peux me raccompagner ? J'ai laissé ma voiture chez Sam, demanda CJ.

Cette dernière acquiesça et elles partirent, suivies par Léo. Quant à Sam, il jeta un regard de mépris à Donna et regagna lui aussi sa voiture. Restée seule, celle-ci n'eut alors d'autre choix que de regagner également son véhicule.

Dans sa chambre d'hôpital, Josh ouvrit les yeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Carol, alertée du réveil de Josh, arrivait.

-Mais regardez qui est réveillé ! Vous allez bien monsieur Lyman ? Demanda t'elle en examinant les constantes de ce dernier.

-Oui, ça peut aller mais j'ai un peu mal au ventre.

-C'est normal, on vous a fait un lavage d'estomac. Je vais aller prévenir le docteur Carter de votre réveil et il voudra certainement que vous voyiez un psy à cause de votre tentative de suicide.

Josh fit la grimace.

-Je suis désolée mais c'est la procédure. Je vais aller prévenir votre ami que vous êtes réveillé.

Et elle sortit de la salle.

Le cœur de Josh battit plus vite. Sam ?

Son espoir fut déçu en voyant arriver Toby.

-Alors Josh, on s'amuse à nous faire des frayeurs ? Tu as inquiété tout le monde tu sais.

-Je suis désolé.

-Je ne te demanderais pas les raisons de ton geste mais promets-moi que tu ne recommenceras pas.

Josh sourit.

-Oui, c'est promis.

Et il était sincère. Il n'avait plus aucune raison de se suicider car il connaissait maintenant la vérité. Il n'avait pas été totalement endormi quand Sam lui avait fait sa confession. Et de ce fait, il avait entendu ce que son ami avait à lui dire et il avait alors compris ce qui s'était passé. Il était partagé entre la joie de savoir que Sam l'aimait toujours et la colère envers Donna pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Il s'occuperait d'elle plus tard. Pour l'instant, il devait parler avec Sam. Impérativement.

-Toby, tu peux me rendre un service ? Ne dis pour l'instant à personne que je suis réveillé. D'accord ? Et pourrais-tu demain faire venir Sam ici ? J'ai absolument besoin de lui parler mais personne ne doit savoir, c'est important. Et je sais qu'il ne voudra pas venir de son plein gré alors pourras-tu inventer une excuse ?

Toby sourit.

-C'est pour vous réconcilier n'est-ce pas ? J'espère que cela va s'arranger entre vous deux car je n'aimais pas voir deux personnes aussi amoureuses l'une de l'autre se séparer comme cela.

Josh ne fut pas vraiment surpris de savoir que Toby était au courant de sa relation avec Sam. Il l'avait toujours considéré comme quelqu'un de très observateur et de très intelligent.

Il fut secrètement soulagé de voir que cela ne posait pas de problèmes à son ami. Il se demanda qui d'autre pouvait être au courant.

-Oui, répondit-il. Je dois lui parler et normalement, la situation devrait s'arranger.

-D'accord, sourit Toby. Il bailla soudain et rougit.

Josh sourit.

-Va te coucher Toby et merci d'être resté là.

-C'est normal Josh et tout le staff attend de tes nouvelles avec impatience.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et au moment de la franchir, il se retourna vers son ami.

-C'est bon de te voir sourire à nouveau Josh, et il s'en alla.

Resté seul, Josh pensa que si tout se passait bien avec Sam, il allait en effet sourire plus souvent. Il ferma les yeux et se rendormit, impatient d'être à demain et d'éclaircir la situation avec Sam.

Le lendemain, il eut droit à la visite du docteur Carter qui se déclara satisfait et qui déclara qu'il pourrait sortir le jour même. Josh espéra que ce serait avec Sam. Il eut droit aussi à la visite du psychiatre qui le questionna sur les raisons de son geste mais comme à Toby, il déclara que la situation s'était arrangée et qu'il n'aurait donc plus aucune raison de se suicider. Il croisa les doigts pour que sa rencontre avec Sam se passe effectivement bien. Il se cala un peu plus dans son oreiller sitôt le psy parti et attendit la visite de son ami.

Quant à Toby, il savait exactement comment il allait forcer Sam à aller voir Josh. Il s'approcha du bureau de ce dernier et prit une mine triste.

-Hé Sam.

Ce dernier avait les traits tirés et avait de grandes cernes sous les yeux.

-Hé Toby.

Il pâlit en voyant la mine de son ami.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais cette tête là ? Oh mon Dieu, il est arrivé quelque chose à Josh ?

Toby sourit intérieurement. C'était trop facile.

-Il y a eu des complications cette nuit.

Sam pâlit encore plus.

-Si tu veux, tu peux aller le voir. Je m'occuperais de ce qu'il y a à faire ici.

Sam lui jeta un regard reconnaissant et en un instant, il fut parti.

-J'espère que tout va s'arranger entre vous deux, murmura Toby et il se mit au travail.

Quand il arriva à l'hôpital, Sam se précipita vers la chambre 304 et ouvrit la porte sans frapper.

Il s'arrêta net en voyant le visage de Josh. Il fut alors partagé entre le soulagement de savoir que son ami allait bien et la colère contre Toby qui l'avait piégé.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Sa voix était coupante.

-Je voulais te parler Sam et je savais que si je te demandais, tu ne serais pas venu. J'ai donc demandé à Toby de m'aider.

-Tu as raison. Si j'avais su, je ne serais pas venu. J'ai vraiment autre chose à faire que de venir m'occuper de toi.

Il se dirigeait vers la porte quand Josh l'arrêta avec ces simples mots.

-Je sais tout Sam.

Ce dernier se retourna.

-Tu sais quoi ? Demanda t'il d'une voix exaspérée.

-Le chantage que Donna exerce sur toi.

-Co…Comment ?

-C'est simple, j'étais réveillé quand tu m'as fait ta confession et j'ai pu aussi assister à votre petite joute verbale.

Sam, sous le choc, s'assit sur la chaise près du lit de Josh. Ce dernier savait, non…

-Sam, il faut qu'on parle. La voix douce de Josh interrompit ses pensées. Je t'aime et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi. Ta confession me l'a prouvée et même si je ne l'avais pas entendue, le fait que tu te précipites comme cela à l'hôpital, m'aurait éclairé également. Tu sais, quand tu as rompu avec moi, j'ai cru que la terre s'écroulait. Je t'avais donné mon cœur et tu l'avais piétiné. Tu m'avais utilisé et tu avais joué avec mes sentiments en prétendant m'aimer. J'étais dévasté mais j'avais toujours mon travail. Mais là aussi, je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi. Tu n'arrêtais pas de me critiquer. Je sentais que je coulais de plus en plus et quand je t'ai vu avec cet homme, cela a été trop pour moi. Et c'est pour cela que j'ai voulu me suicider et rejoindre Joannie. Mais maintenant, je sais la vérité et je ne veux plus souffrir. Je t'aime Sam, éperdument, plus que ma propre vie et si tu crois que je te ferais passer au second plan, tu te trompes. Je te ferais toujours passer au premier plan. C'est vrai que je tiens à mon travail mais je tiens encore plus à toi. Je peux vivre sans travailler avec le président mais pas sans toi. Et puis, si je ne travaille pas à la Maison Blanche, je peux toujours reprendre mon ancien travail d'avocat. S'il te plaît, Sam, je n'y arriverais pas sans toi. C'est trop dur…

Sam voulait tellement y croire. Etre séparé de l'homme qu'il aimait avait été un enfer mais si Josh regrettait plus tard ? Il ne put empêcher ce doute de germer dans son esprit et Josh le sentit.

-Sam, tu me fais confiance ?

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

-Alors crois-moi quand je te dis que je t'aime et que tu passeras toujours avant le reste. S'il te plaît Sam, fais moi confiance et donne nous une chance…

Josh était désespéré. Si Sam ne voulait pas, il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il allait faire mais il savait que sa vie serait finie.

-Oui.

-Quoi ?

-Oui, j'accepte de nous donner une chance. Je ne peux plus vivre sans toi à mes côtés et je veux te faire confiance que tu ne me quitteras jamais.

-Oh Sam…

Josh était tellement heureux. Sam et lui étaient de nouveau ensemble et plus jamais il ne permettrait que ceci recommence. C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Enfin, pas vraiment. Le premier avait été le jour de son mariage. Ce qui rappela quelque chose à Josh.

-Sam, tu peux me donner mon portefeuille s'il te plaît. Il est dans la poche de ma veste.

Sam s'exécuta et ramena l'objet en question. Josh en sortit deux petits objets et Sam reconnut leurs anneaux de mariage.

Sans un mot, il tendit son doigt et Josh plaça son anneau de Claddaugh à l'annulaire gauche.

Toujours sans un mot, Sam prit l'autre anneau et le plaça également au doigt de Josh. Les deux hommes se sourirent alors, le bonheur évident dans leurs yeux et sur leur visage. Ils étaient de nouveau mariés pou le pire mais surtout pour le meilleur et chacun se jura de faire tout pour que leur union marche.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Sam et Josh s'embrassèrent alors pour la première fois de ce qui leur parut être des siècles. Et par ce baiser très chaste et très pur, les deux hommes réaffirmèrent leur confiance l'un en l'autre et en leur amour mutuel.

Plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Sam ayant rejoint Josh dans son lit car il voulait réaffirmer sa connexion avec l'homme qu'il aimait, ce dernier rompit soudain le confortable silence.

-Sam, je veux dire au reste du staff que nous sommes ensemble.

Ce dernier se redressa.

-Quoi ? Mais tu es fou et si jamais le président nous désavoue ?

-Cela n'a pas d'importance. Je ne veux plus cacher notre relation comme si c'était un sale petit secret. Et si le président ne veut plus de nous, nous pourrons toujours reprendre nos carrières d'avocats. Mais au moins, nous serons tous les deux.

Sam sourit.

-Oui, ne plus se cacher, quel bonheur…D'accord. Quand allons-nous faire ça ?

-Le docteur Carter a dit que je pouvais sortir dans la journée. Je voudrais passer à La Maison Blanche dès que nous serons sortis. Et puis, je dois m'occuper de Donna.

La voix de Josh était vibrante de colère contenue. Sam songea qu'il n'aimerait pas être à la place de la jeune femme car Josh avait vraiment l'air très en colère et un Josh en colère était un Josh qui pouvait faire très mal. Oh et puis, elle n'aurait que ce qu'elle méritait. Il se pelotonna un peu plus contre Josh.

Quand ils arrivèrent à La Maison Blanche, Josh était un homme en mission. Il allait faire payer à celle qui se prétendait son amie toute cette souffrance accumulée.

Il se dirigea vers le bureau de celle qui allait être bientôt son ex-assistante, Sam à ses côtés.

Il fut soulagé que personne ne lui demande comment cela allait. Apparemment, la nouvelle de sa tentative de suicide ne s'était pas répandue.

Il s'approcha du bureau.

-Hé Donna.

Cette dernière releva la tête et eut un large sourire en reconnaissant Josh.

-Josh, ils t'ont laissé sortir, je suis si contente.

Son sourire se crispa en voyant Sam.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là, siffla t'elle hargneusement.

-Ca suffit Donna. Je sais tout. Comment as-tu pu nous faire ça, à Sam et à moi ? Est-ce que mon bonheur ne compte pas pour toi ? J'aime Sam, plus que tout et ce que tu as fait a failli nous détruire. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour que je m'intéresse à toi ? Je t'aime beaucoup mais cela ne va pas plus loin. C'est Sam que j'aime.

-Mais Josh, c'est malsain ce que vous avez et pense un peu à ta carrière.

-Je me fous de ma carrière si Sam n'est pas à mes côtés. Sans lui, la vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue. Et je suis désolé pour toi si tu ne peux pas reconnaître le véritable amour quand tu le vois et l'accepter quelque soit sa forme.

-Mais Josh…

-Stop, je ne veux plus t'écouter. Tu as fait déjà trop de mal avec ton égoïsme et tes idées étroites d'esprit. Je veux que tu prennes tes affaires et que tu t'en ailles. Je ne veux plus te voir près de moi ou de Sam. Est-ce que c'est compris ?

-Tu ne peux pas me virer comme ça. Je n'ai commis aucune faute professionnelle.

-C'est vrai, tu étais une excellente assistante. Mais si tu ne veux pas partir gentiment, je serais obligé de te poursuivre pour harcèlement sexuel et moral et crois moi, tu ne veux pas passer pas là. Idem si tu parles à la presse de notre relation.

Le visage de Donna se crispa sous le coup de la colère mais elle savait qu'elle avait perdu. Josh et Sam étant avocats, elle n'aurait aucune chance contre eux. Elle prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Josh se retrouvait maintenant sans assistante mais ce n'était pas encore trop grave. Il pourrait toujours se débrouiller tout seul en attendant d'en embaucher une nouvelle.

Sam poussa un soupir de soulagement et se tourna vers Josh. Il leur restait maintenant à dire la vérité au président et au reste du staff. Les deux hommes se sourirent et chacun puisa dans l'autre la force nécessaire. Sans un mot, ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau ovale où ils étaient sûrs de trouver tout le reste de l'équipe car c'était aujourd'hui la réunion hebdomadaire du staff présidentiel.

Ils frappèrent et entrèrent. Tout le monde était là en train de parler de la situation entre la Chine et le Pakistan quant au Cachemire.

-Josh, cela fait plaisir de vous revoir, s'exclama POTUS en se levant et en allant serrer la main de ce dernier. Vous allez mieux ?

-Oui monsieur, cela va très bien.

-Ce petit incident n'arrivera donc plus, demanda Léo. Ce n'était pas une question.

-Oui, tout est réglé. Sam et moi avons quelque chose à vous dire mais nous pouvons repasser plus tard…

-Non, allez y. J'ai besoin de faire une pause de toute façon, répondit le président.

-Voilà, commença Josh en prenant la main de Sam, Sam et moi nous sommes ensemble et nous voulions que vous le sachiez. Nous ne voulons pas nous cacher devant vous plus longtemps. Et nous sommes prêts à démissionner si vous ne pouvez l'accepter mais jamais, nous ne renoncerons l'un à l'autre.

-Ce n'est que ça, se mit à rire le président, suivi par Léo, Mandy, Toby et CJ.

-Mais…

-Voyons Josh, vous pensiez vraiment que vous étiez si discrets que ça ? Votre amour est clairement visible à quiconque a déjà été amoureux. Et il y a ces petits gestes qui ne trompent pas. Et puis franchement, vous auriez pu trouver une autre excuse que des rats pour vivre ensemble !

Josh et Sam rougirent légèrement sous les regards amusés de leurs amis.

-Alors cela ne vous gêne pas ? Demanda Sam.

-Ce que vous faîtes en dehors du bureau ne nous regarde pas. Je vous demanderais simplement d'être quand même un minimum discret.

-Bien sûr.

-Et, continua Jed, si par malheur, la presse apprenait quelque chose, je vous soutiendrais à cent pour cent et je ne vous licencierais pas. J'ai vraiment trop besoin de vous et puis, licencier quelqu'un à cause de ses préférences a toujours été contraire à mon éthique.

Sam et Josh se sourirent, heureux d'avoir le soutien de leurs amis.

-Merci à tous, dit Josh.

-Oui merci, renchérit Sam.

-Ces derniers temps ont été difficiles pour vous. Pourquoi ne prendriez vous pas une semaine de vacances ?

-Mais monsieur, la situation actuelle…

-…peut très bien se passer de vous une semaine. C'est un ordre. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé dernièrement entre vous et cela ne me regarde pas. Je sais seulement que si vous avez fait une tentative de suicide, c'est qu'il y avait une raison. Vous êtes revenus ensemble mais vous avez besoin de vous retrouver l'un l'autre. Une semaine de calme ne vous fera pas de mal, rétorqua le président.

Sam et Josh n'insistèrent pas. Quand le président avait décidé quelque chose, il était très difficile, voire impossible de le faire changer d'avis. Ils le remercièrent et s'en allèrent, sous les déclarations de bonnes vacances et autres du staff.

Les deux hommes sortirent de La Maison Blanche et se sourirent tendrement.

-C'est l'occasion rêvée pour aller à Hawaï !

-Oui, j'ai hâte d'y être, le soleil, la mer et toi, nu sous le soleil…

-Pourquoi seulement moi ? Toi aussi, je te veux nu et crois-moi, je sens que ce séjour va être torride. Cela fait trop longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas aimés.

-Oui, trop longtemps…

Sam prit la main de Josh et l'amenant à ses lèvres, il l'embrassa tout doucement.

-Je t'aime Joshua Lyman Seaborn.

-Je t'aime aussi Samuel Seaborn Lyman.

-Rentrons chez nous préparer nos bagages.

-Oui, chez nous…

Les deux hommes ne savaient pas ce que l'avenir leur réservait. Mais ils savaient qu'ils auraient le soutien de leurs amis et face à ceux qui leur jetteraient des pierres, ils auraient la force de leur amour. Avec ces pierres de haine, ils construiraient leur forteresse. Et rien ne viendrait plus jamais les séparer. Oui, ils seraient toujours là l'un pour l'autre et jamais, ils ne renonceraient à leur amour sous prétexte que certaines personnes ne peuvent pas comprendre la force d'un amour rare et sincère.

Pour toujours.

Ensemble.

Come stop your crying

It will be alright

Just take my hand

Hold it tight

I will protect you

From all around you

I will be here

Don't you cry

For one so small

You seem so strong

My arms will hold you

Keep you safe and warm

This bond between us

Can't be broken

I will be here

Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be in my heart

Always

Why can't they understand

The way we feel

They just don't trust

What they can't explain

I know we're different but

Deep inside us

We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

Don't listen to them

'Cause what do they know?

We need each other

To have, to hold

They'll see in time

I know

When destiny calls you

You must be strong

I may not be with you

But you've got to hold on

They'll see in time

I know

We'll show together

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Believe me you'll be in my heart

I'll be there from this day on

Now and forever more

Oh you'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be in my heart

Always

Just look over your shoulder

Just look over your shoulder

Just look over your shoulder

I'll be there always

Léo était à sa fenêtre quand Josh et Sam quittèrent le bâtiment. Ils avaient l'air si heureux ensemble…Il ne put s'empêcher de les envier. Lui aussi était amoureux de son meilleur ami et il donnerait tout pour être capable à son tour de lui exprimer ses sentiments. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas possible. Ils avaient des positions encore plus publiques et il n'était même pas sûr des sentiments de son ami. Il savait que ce dernier le considérait comme son meilleur ami mais était-il prêt à risquer sa carrière pour lui ? Il ne le saurait jamais. Il fut envahi par un sentiment de regret et ferma les yeux. Il les rouvrit en entendant quelqu'un rentrer dans son bureau.

-Léo, je suis prêt à reprendre.

Léo eut un sourire triste en reconnaissant la voix de l'homme qu'il avait toujours aimé et qu'il aimerait toujours même si tous les deux étaient mariés avec des enfants.

-J'arrive monsieur le président.


End file.
